Breaking the Ice
by Alley Hitachiin
Summary: Her normality is gone. Her past life was a secret until her sixteenth birthday. Living in lies and secrets all her life, the ice begins to engulf her slowly. Can she manage to break the ice around her before it's too late?
1. Just an Expression

**A/N: Another ROtG fanfic from me again! This time, it's more of a reasonable, along the lines of characters, type of story. It's not as OC-ness as my other is. Since this is my third ROtG fanfic but only second multi-chapter ROtG fanfic, it should be better. **

**Small Summary: Madison Frost, a fifteen year old girl, is currently living with her mother and little brother. They ended up moving to a quiet town named Burgess for a new start but she hates it! She sees nothing spectacular about this wooded area of a town. But it was once said that a Winter Spirit known as Jack Frost wanders this area. But Madison doesn't think much of it and only sees it as a myth. She never believed in anything when she grew up and absolutely HATES snow! Well…. That was going to change very soon.**

* * *

_**~Breaking the Ice~**_

Chapter 1: Just an Expression

Madison Frost took her normal walk from school to home. Usually she would be accompanied by a friend of hers but she didn't this time. She had to end up walking home alone in the blistering cold temperature drop. Due to this temperature change, snowflakes started to fall in a swirl from the heavy gray clouds above her.

She was never the one to appreciate snow and nor did she like winter. Anything cold, wet, slippery or in that type of category, she never liked. She hated the snow and ice. Especially the brisk wind stinging at her face. Even with her purple scarf, the wind seeped through it quickly and nipping at her cheeks; turning them from a light shade of pink to a beet red.

The thing she hated the most is the fact her mother was so determined in them moving to Burgess. Her mother told her early one afternoon that she was thinking of moving here. She said the reason why that is the place they used to live in had too many painful memories lingering around and her mother though that they should start a new life. So, they decided in moving to this small wooded area.

"Stupid snow," Madison mumbled, reaching her front door to her home. She slid her brown furred boots off her feet and turned the golden knob, leading to a cinnamon-like smell circling around her nose.

"Ah! Madison, is that you?" her mother called out, peering her head out the opened hallway. She watched as her daughter slammed the wooden door behind her and Madison glared confused at her.

"Lighting ANOTHER freaking candle, really mom? Just throw those stupid cinnamon candles away. They smell horrible!" Madison pinched her nose and used her free hand, waving back and forth as she ran upstairs to avoid a lecture from her mother with candles.

The truth was Madison really disliked the smell of cinnamon. She disliked it ever since she was a little girl back at their home in Arizona. Back there, they never lit any candles because of the intense heat and all. And having constant heat advisories and heat warnings was enough to set a common house on fire.

Cinnamon just wasn't something she was used to, whenever her mother would apply that scent somewhere. It just didn't appeal to her in a way. She was more of the winter green, pine, and spearmint scent. But these scents she did like were related to winter, in which, she hated entirely.

"Sissy, it's almost Christmas! Santa is going to come in a few days!" Madison's little brother, Ivan, jumped up and down in front of her. His face lit up tenfold with a glint of excitement in his chocolate brown eyes.

Ivan Frost was a strong believer in all those seasonal holidays. He believed in every one of them and would always become excited when he realized they'd be coming on a certain day. And that day happened to be Christmas, only three days away.

Madison rolled her eyes and walked past her brother. She opened the door to her room and sat crisscrossed on her body, her brown eyes mocking her brother with a smirk. "Please! Santa's not even real, Ivan! I found out the hard way when I was tiny."

Ivan pouted, and crossed his arms. His brown eyes started to water up, tears getting ready to fall from his chubby face. "He is to!"

"No, he's not, Ivan. If he was, why can't we ever see them, huh?" Madison's eyes sparked with slight anger.

She was beginning to get agitated by her constant brother's argument. Madison knew that Santa Claus was nothing more than a myth and she could prove that. He never showed his rosy face to her once on Christmas when she believed and she even caught her parents sliding enormous presents under their green Christmas tree once. Even the stockings she caught them putting smaller toys and candy into them, as well.

"You're lying, Maddie!"Her brother continued, his eyes had more water build up and began to blur his vision.

"I'm not, Ivan. He's not REAL," she sounded irritated even more, glaring coldly at him. "In fact, none of them are real: The Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Sandman. None of them are even real!"

Ivan stood there as tears slid down his face. His nose began to get runny as he balled his fingers into tiny fists to his sides. He ran down the wooded stairs and continued to sob. "MOM! MADDIE'S SAYING THOSE MEAN WORDS AGAIN!"

Madison grumbled briefly to herself and swung her feet out of bed. She ran down the stairs as well, calling him back. "Ivan, I'm sorry! I'm just in a really bad mood."

"Madison Ivory Frost," her mother tapped her feet on the side, her voice stern. Ivan hid behind her leg in the process, still sobbing his eyes out. "I know you're a simple fifteen year old girl and in high school but don't say such things to your little brother. You know it hurts his feelings. I don't think you want me to confiscate your phone and ground you, do we now?"

Madison swung her arms to her side and grumbled angrily. "But, mom! You know as well as me those stupid season people aren't real!"

She nudged Ivan away from her softly and turned her head back at Madison as he left. Her palm stuck out in front of Madison. Her blue eyes glaring at her as her finger flexed forward. "Phone. Now. You're grounded."

"BUT MOM! I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE!" Madison hissed angrily, stomping her foot.

"You're right," her tone of voice remained stern and full of ice. "You have more responsibilities to tend to and one being grabbing a shovel and cleaning up the drive way."

* * *

"Ugh! Stupid Ivan! Stupid mom!" Madison mumbled under her breath. She threw a huge clump of white snow into the yard and continued to same process.

She hated snow so much and the fact that it continuously dropped onto her hood and the sound of it falling constantly irritated her. The prickling wind piercing at her cheeks began to send small shivers down her and leftover snow fell through her winter coat and inside, melting onto her bare chest.

While she was busy shoveling the driveway, she heard small children running around and laughing in a snowball fight. How she missed those days, excluding the snow involved in that. Madison was almost positive that those kids running around wildly with snow covered outfits must've had a snow day. That was the one thing she truly did miss, having a snow day but never having to go outside.

"Honey, cover your face! You don't want Jack Frost to nip at your nose!" her mother opened the door briefly, letting Ivan run outside and making an immediate snow angel at the sight of the snow.

Madison rolled her eyes at her mother and laughed coldly. "What? Is that some expression? I'm almost sure that guy, too, doesn't even exist."

Her mother shrugged, smiling. "No, he isn't but if you ever blame for the snow and ice, from what people say, he's the creator of the cold. Of winter in general. I've got to go and make dinner so watch Ivan. Make sure he doesn't wander off too far."

Here's that guy's name AGAIN. Everyone in my high school kept talking about this legend involving Jack Frost. He was supposedly the "King" of winter, snow, and ice. He had total power of the traits of winter, including the wind. But he was known for his mischievous actions and such.

Madison sighed in relieve, wiping her forehead with a smile. The snow on the driveway, after a long hour was finished. She was proud of herself for being totally calm, cool, and collected in this entire hour span. She normally would quit at the first ten minutes.

"Phew! I finished, mom!" she hollered for her mother to peer out of the window. For a moment, her mother opened the window and eyed her daughter with a confused stare. She pointed to the driveway and before closing the window, she said. "Madison, dear, you didn't even do any of it. What were you doing for the past hour?"

"Wha-..?" Madison whipped her head around and her brown eyes shot open at the snow covered driveway once more. "WHAT?! I THOUGHT I JUST FINISHED THIS! NO… I DID FINISH IT! WHAT IN THE WORLD?!"

The snow stopped falling about a half hour into her shoveling. So, how could THIS much snow cover the driveway all of a sudden when she clearly did the entire pavement!? She did and within one second of taking her eyes off the pavement, at least three inches of snow appeared out of nowhere!

There was a sound of a moving branch. Then, a following sound of a pile of snow falling onto the ground.

Madison turned her head to the source of the noise and tilted her head to the side. She saw a teenage boy with a long blue hoodie on, standing on one of the longer branches of the oak tree. He had strikingly white spiked hair and brown leather like pants, torn at the bottom. The boy had no shoes on, just bare foot with a pale complexion. A long crooked wooden staff present in his hands as his piercing bright blue eyes were set on her, a mischievous smirk appeared across his face.

"Just an expression? Of course I exist, but you can't see me so…" the boy mumbled to himself, looking away briefly and shifted his eyes back onto Madison. His head cocked to one side, crouching down to his knees with a confused stare.

"OK! I think I'm seeing things! It must be this cold!" Madison rubbed her forehead at what she saw. She even tried shutting her eyes a few times but the boy kept his confused gaze at her. The boy wasn't disappearing from her vision.

The boy stuttered quietly, keeping his stare on her. "D-Do you see me?"

Madison slowly nodded, unsure. This guy must be mentally ill or suffering from hypothermia or something!

"A-And hear me?" his eyes began to widened in excitement. He jumped swiftly down the branch he stood on top of, a small lopsided smile started to make its way across his lips.

Once again, she nodded.

"That's just…! Wow! A teenager believe in ME?! That just blows my mind!" the boy frantically felt overwhelmed with extreme joy, strolling back and forth.

"Ok… I don't know what's wrong with you but you seem ill…" Madison started, putting her hands up slowly to protect herself.

The white haired boy brought his head up to her and smiled, running and hugged her briefly. "You don't go through me! It must be real! You truly must believe!"

Madison was in a state of panic at this crazy boy in front of her. He must be mentally ill, definitely. She pushed him away and turned back to her home, running like a maniac while screaming. "Mom! Mom! THERE'S A FREAKING PSYCHOPATH ON OUR YARD! AHHHH!"


	2. Pond Ice

**A/N: Seems Madison doesn't realize that this psychopath is actually Jack Frost and strange enough, she's able to see him without realizing that. She doesn't believe in any of the others by why him? Or is there another person she doesn't self-consciously realize? And wasn't she supposed to be watching her little brother? Where'd he go? O:**

* * *

Chapter 2: Pond Ice

Madison just had her first encounter with a mentally ill patient who probably escaped their insane asylum. The boy just had light clothing on with no shoes and an oddly shaped wooden staff in one arm. And he just hugged her for no reason, spitting out nonsense relating to "seeing" and "hearing" him. Of course anyone could! He's a physical human being! Everyone could! So the way he acted convinced her enough that this poor teenager was definitely knocked in the head.

"M-mom! I-I just saw some psycho outside with no shoes on and spitting out nonsense to me! He kept saying that I could see and hear him!" Madison gripped her mother's red sweater sleeve and shook it roughly, panting in hysteria.

Her mother raised a blond eyebrow, holding a silver stainless pot in her hands. She set it down on the marble countertop and put her hands on her hips, staring with a confused look at her suddenly whipped up teenage daughter. "A psycho? Honey, you're imagining things. Relax. Where did you find this boy?"

Madison quickly tugged her mother along with her, pulling back the white curtains. She pointed her index finger to the outside, speaking frantically. "There!"

A long and deep sigh escaped her mother, ruffling her daughter's brown hair. "Sweetheart, there's no one out there. This cold weather is probably getting to you."

"What?! But mom! He's RIGHT THERE!" Madison screamed, pointing furiously to the glass window. The boy was still in his spot, holding his staff with both hands and cocked his head. He kept his confused blue eyes set on her as she peered out the window still.

"Madison, there's no one…" her mother began again, coming back to the window and sighed once more. "I don't see him. You need to relax. Now, go fetch your brother and tell him were about to eat supper now."

Madison's eyes widened in fear. She totally forgot to watch her brother outside and just realized that he wasn't in the front yard. "U-Um… mom… he's not out there…"

"What! You were supposed to watch him! Madison, go look for him! The sun's beginning to set and the temperature will drop colder soon! My! He might be on the pond ice!" her mother began to panic, dropping one of her pots onto the tiled flooring in the kitchen.

"Pond…" Madison whispered to herself but her eyes shot open quickly. "Ice! Oh God!" she shouted, bolting out the door of her home.

Ivan had a huge curiosity in that of pond ice. He loved to skate and play on it, ignoring his mother's pleas of staying away from it. She would constantly tell him that pond ice is very dangerous and shouldn't be played around with, since many kids in the past have fell through it and died. But none of those times had he listened. Madison was quite sure that he was on the pond ice near their home.

She kept running frantically as soon as she got out of the house. Madison could feel that boy, who her mother couldn't somehow see, stare at her. He followed his eyes towards her in curiosity and she could definitely feel it.

Madison was in too much of a panic frenzy to grab her boots at the time. Therefore, the cold of the snow stung at her bare feet as she ran through the short wooded forest.

"Oh God! Please, please, PLEASE, don't be on the ice! Please don't!" Madison pleaded to herself, continuing her frantic run to the area where this ice was and possibly Ivan.

Jack stood back, watching that girl he saw before running into the forest. He wondered why she was running barefoot and in such a rush. Since he's been around for nearly three hundred years, the cold never fazed him. Going barefoot wasn't a probably for him, since he was immortal.

But surely Jack knew that the cold snow underneath her feet must be freezing to run on. She was a mortal, anyways, and wasn't like him where walking on water, ice, snow, and any type of elemental relating to winter would bother him.

If he thought correctly, that led to the area he was with his sister long ago, three hundred years to be precise. The place where he promised to protect his sister while skating on the pond ice. The place where he saved his sister from drowning of cracked ice but also the area where he died himself, protecting her, and where he initially became the boy he was now.

Jack Frost.

He was still watching the girl run in the distance. That girl who could see him, heard him, and didn't fade through him like others have in the past. Out of the many children he tried to get to believe in him, only one person out of them did. That person was Jamie Bennett, a short brown haired ten year old boy. This child also lived in the same area as this new believer of Jack. Out of the other believers he tried to get and excluding Jaime, this other girl could see him. And yet, she was a teenager, around her high school years and SHE believed in HIM. Or, enough to actually hear and see him that moment.

But what kept questioning his head is the fact she was running frantically to the frozen pond area. He kept wondering in curiosity as to why she'd be going there at such a late time. It was almost dark out and it would end up being hard to find her way back.

Instantly, Jack jumped into the air and took off.

"I probably should follow, in case she gets lost."

* * *

Madison finally reached the frozen pond and to her conclusion, her brother was there. He giggled as he slid across the center of the ice. The ice looked a little bit sturdy to hold him but if anyone else gathered on it, the ice might begin to weaken and crack.

But their mother did say that the center of the pond is the most dangerous. Her reasoning was because the middle was the deepest part of retention ponds, like this one. Although, this pond was slightly smaller than those you'd see in parks, it was just as deadly. The middle is the most dangerous, regardless of the size of the pond.

And she had to get him off it because even if the ice was sturdy now, doesn't mean it won't collapse soon.

"Ivan!" she hollered, stopping on the grass end of the pond covered in snow. Her feet began to go numb slowly after running out in the blistering cold weather with no shoes on. The wind chill wasn't helping her, either, since she only had a simple thin layered hoodie on. It didn't provide much warmth for her.

Ivan turned his head around and wobbled on the center, waving. "Hi! Sissy, want to play on the ice with me? We can try to ice skate with our feet!"

"No, Ivan!" she yelled frantically. "Get off of there! It's not safe!"

"But, Maddie! I'm having fun!" he pouted, crossing his arms and stopped moving. He just stood there in the center, not aware of the small cracks circling around him.

But Madison was quick to see that and instantly, her heart rate sky rocketed. She yelled out desperately to her brother. "Ivan! Please get over here now! The ice is beginning to crack!"

"Maddie, I can't!" she could sense the fear striking in his brown eyes. She knew that he could see the cracks growing and making their way to center each time he moved just an inch. "I'm scared!"

She knew she had to do something and something rather quick, by taking a glance at the ice. It didn't help when her brother kept moving in a panic attack, causing the ice cracks to build up even more and grow larger. Within a few seconds, her brother could be pulled under and she wouldn't be able to rescue him in time.

Madison put out her hands and tried to lower her panicky voice. "Ok… um… stop moving, Ivan. I'll come and get you somehow."

She said this to assure her brother he'd be fine but she wasn't sure if she'd be able to make it without being dragged down from the ice, too. She knew that both of their lives were going to be at risk, since she slowly put one barefoot on the ice, noticing smaller cracks spread across her foot.

Another foot she put down as gently as possible to the ice. The coldness shot through her numb feet but she tried her best to ignore it even with the pain throbbing from it as well. Her main priority was to somehow bring her brother to the solid surface without falling through herself.

She put out one hand, trying to balance herself with the cracks slowly circling around her. Then, lifted up her head to lock her brown eyes with her brother's. "Ivan… it's going to be okay. I'm coming to get you. Just relax and don't move from your spot."

"But… Maddie! You're going to end up falling through!" he shrieked, looking at the huge cracks now forming around his older sister.

"N-No I'm not. Give me your hand," she began to wobble at the slipperiness of the ice. Her hands were pale as a ghost and cold as snow itself. The shakiness in her hands was visible but she didn't care. She wanted her brother to be safe before herself.

If the water below this ice didn't kill her, then surely hypothermia would claim her in the end. Because her body temperature decreased majorly and she could feel it. Much more of this coldness was beginning to slowly devouring her.

With a slight moment of hesitation, Ivan finally had the will power to reach over and grab his sister's hand. He put all of his trust in her when he gave his hand out. If they fell through, they would both go down together.

But they didn't.

Madison, with all of her might, threw Ivan to the safe side of the pond. He ended up falling face first but it was better than being sucked down to your death by ice cold water.

Due to her force of throwing Ivan, she ended up sliding out farther into the center where Ivan was. Her balance became off in the process and the cracks became even more visible and started to show the following subzero cold water sparkling at her.

"Ivan, go get mom. I think I can withstand this for a few minutes and surely, she could have something to pull me over. But hurry!" fear began to creep into her voice as she tried to remain balanced but the water, inch by inch, grew wider and she could just feel the breeze of the water crawling along her skin. And that was enough to send even more shivers down her spine.

Without replying back to her, Ivan ran off to their home for help.

A few times, Madison would look down at the water lurking beneath her. She would suck in a big breath of air and release it, relaxing her nerves. She wasn't scared when she came to rescue Ivan but now that she was out in the middle of this by herself with the sun gone, the emotion started to rise in her.

Another crack made its appearance to make Madison become even more nervous.

"God… this is bad…" she mumbled to herself, trying to relieve her panic. "Ivan… hurry please!"

Since Ivan didn't come back for quite some time, she thought she'd have to take matters into her hands. So, she took a deep breath and extended one foot out in front of her. She slowly placed it onto the ice and no cracks were widened.

So, she took her other foot and extended it out, farther than the original one. But she wasn't as fortunate this time.

"AH!" she screamed, the cracks releasing all the tension and split into two halves.

_**SWOOSH!**_


	3. Nightmare

**A/N: For everyone that has gave a review, I appreciate them very much! And those that favorite this story and following it. It makes me super-duper happy right now! Before I continue on to the chapter, there's a quick note I would like you all to take into account right now. **

_**IMPORTANT BELOW!**_

_**During March 23-30 (this week), I will not be updating any of my stories. I will be away on vacation over my spring break. My band is going down to Florida for our band trip this year. So, I won't be able to bring my laptop on the drive down there to update any stories. So, during that time, do not be upset and think I'm abandoning my stories. Please be patient! :)**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Nightmare

Madison thought that she was going to die at that very moment. She thought that the ice cold water claimed her and that she was drowning. She thought all of it but out of the blue, someone saved her in the nick of time. And it wasn't her brother or mother. It was that one boy from before.

"That was a little risky thing you did there, don't you agree?" the boy set her against a tree trunk and crouched down, keeping his icicle blue eyes on her. He put his arms across his knees with his hands dangling.

Madison continued to tremble at the cold nipping at her numb feet but managed to open her eyes to see the boy staring directly at her. Instantly, she opened her eyes wider and fumbled around onto the snow. "W-wait… I'm alive?" she then turned her head to the white haired boy in front of her and shot up to her bare feet. "You're that one psychopath from before! Did you follow me here? God, this is creepy!"

The boy shot her a look and got up as well. He kicked his wooden staff into his grasp and leaned it across his slim shoulders. "Not even a thank you? Well… never mind that. What's with this entire 'psychopath' stuff you call me? You realize who I am, right?"

Madison gave him a confused glare. "A random person following me?" she answered, unsure.

He sighed, walking alongside her to her dislike. "I thought it would be obvious by now! I'm Jack Frost, the winter spirit! How can you believe in me and NOT realize that?"

Madison paused in dead tracks. She slowly turned around to face this person who called him the real Jack Frost. With one hand held up, she automatically switched tone of voices; agitated. "Look, buddy, you really must be ill. You cannot be that stupid legendary spirit because he DOESN'T exist. There's no such thing as Jack Frost, kid."

"But I AM him! And who are you calling 'stupid'? You see me so, clearly, you believe in me. I AM Jack Frost, missy," his voice was slightly growing agitated just as much as Madison's.

Madison rubbed her forehead and sighed, walking back to the sound of her mother calling her. "Look… I don't have time for these games right now. I just had a near death experience and freaking cold as hell right now. I can't feel my stupid feet right now and I think I'm getting hypothermia. I'm heading home so, thanks for saving me but I know you're not Jack Frost. You're all myths."

"Well…" he tried to keep his irritation at a bare minimum. He shoved his wooden staff across his shoulders while his hands were lying on top. "Can I at least know your name?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. It's Madison Frost," she replied back and ran off to her home.

Madison Frost? Jack questioned to himself, watching her run off. He turned back and dragged his staff across the snow pathway, small sparkles of frost glistened the ground. Jack found this a little odd that her last name was his and the fact that she looked exactly like his sister, just in a grown up way. She had the chocolate brown eyes. The straight long hair. But his sister wasn't named Madison. He still found it a little ironic, though, and that she could see him, too.

Jack just shrugged the idea out of his head as she took off into the cold night sky. Surely, there wasn't any special meaning behind that name of hers and the fact that she was about to fall to her death into pond ice, like him. That part seemed even more suspicious than her name.

The cold wind pricked at his pale face. Snow fell through his spiked hair and landed onto his ears. There couldn't be any connection in her name at all and that's what he left it as.

However, since she could see him, he wouldn't rest until she fully believed he was Jack Frost. Having teenagers in high school believe in others is quite a rare thing and happens very rarely. That's why, Jack wanted to make sure this lasted and he didn't lose his grip on it. It only happened ever few hundred years or more.

* * *

When Madison arrived home, covered in frost and snow, her mother ran over to her frantically. She held her daughter's shoulders and shook them gently, pulling her into a hug. Her mother was so gravely worried about her because she heard that she risked her life for her little brother, Ivan. To her mother, she was a brave girl, even if she got into fights regarding her brother.

"Mom, mom, I'm fine!" Madison laughed softly, holding her hands up across her chest.

"Honey, no you're not! Look at you! Your face is as cold as Jack Frost himself!" her mother just had to pull that expression of Jack Frost on her again. "Go upstairs and take a warm shower, dear. You must be freezing!"

Without any protesting, Madison listened to her mother's order. She didn't have the strength to fight back, since the cold sapped majority of it. And her mother was right. A warm shower could help her gain warmth again and hopefully, clear out her mind of what happened today.

Carefully, Madison pulled back the blue curtain to the bathtub and started up the water. The water felt good on to her numb fingertips as it ran across them. Although there was a burning sensation she felt from it, she didn't mind it at all. Her hands must've been as cold as that pond ice was, from being out for so long and especially when the sun set.

Once the water turned warm enough for her to bear, she stripped off her clothes and hopped in. She instantly felt much more at ease and her cold numb feeling faded away slowly. The hot water streaming down her face as she closed her eyes pricked at her face but felt very nice to her.

She had done something very risky today. Doing such an act involving near death situations, she did something that she never would've done before. But whenever someone closer to her, this being her brother, was in trouble, she'd risk herself for them. Madison may not appear to be very caring to her brother at times and argues with him a lot but whenever he's in trouble or her mother is, she's quick on her feet to protect them, putting everything about her aside and focusing on the matter at hand.

Madison scrubbed her white shampoo through her damp brown hair and stopped momentarily, glaring at the solid structure of the shower wall. Although the walling was solid and hard to produce an image, there was a slight blur of her face present on it.

She was remembering what happened today about that strange boy. The one that called himself the immortal legendary winter spirit, Jack Frost.

"He couldn't be him. Jack Frost wasn't real," she tried to convince herself with a quite mumbled. The water trickled down to her bottom lip and slid down to the floor. "But then again… why would this boy mumble such things like "seeing" and "hearing" him? Isn't that something strange? No human would say such a ridiculous thing like that."

Madison quickly shook her head and turned off the faucet. Water drops flung to the tiled flooring as she threw back the curtain and wrapped a cotton towel around her body. She walked beside the bathroom mirror and rung out her hair by using the other cotton towel lying on the counter. She tied her hair back in the towel and grimaced in the mirror.

"Could I potentially be losing my mind?" she questioned herself, leaning against the marble counter. "Mom couldn't even see him but he was clearly looking at me with two blue eyes. Maybe Ivan could… but… if mom couldn't see him, then what makes it possible that Ivan would see him?"

She let out a big sigh, pulling away from the counter and turned off the bathroom light. She walked into her room and changed into her fleece pajamas. The designs she had on were that of tiny white snowflakes falling freely around her pants and shirt. She quickly brushed her wavy hair and fell back onto her bed, with several blankets covering her body.

Before letting her eyelids fall down her eyes, she mumbled quietly to herself.

"I must truly be going insane."

* * *

Madison didn't get her full hours of sleep as a familiar shout of groaning and screaming greeted her. Instantly, she shot her brown eyes open and groaned herself; rubbing her eyes and swinging her legs out of her comfortable bed.

Groggily, she shuffled her feet from her room to her little brother's.

Ivan, lately, has been having very bad nightmares. He used to have them a few years ago but they made a time gap of none. Now, they suddenly began to start up again and so did his loud screaming. Of course, Madison was the one to answer these calls because their mother has been working long hours to support the three of them, so, she needed her sleep and Madison respected that. However, she needed her sleep, too.

Madison finally made it to Ivan's room and slowly opened the door. But her eyebrow rose slightly, keeping her hand on the golden knob.

He seemed to be sleeping peacefully. No sign of cringing, yelling, screaming. Nothing like that.

She could've sworn she heard screaming and that those screams were coming from Ivan. But she guessed that he got over the frightful nightmare and went back to sleeping.

So, she shrugged and closing the door halfway. Then, made her way back to her room until suddenly…

Ivan started screaming this time. His screams kept saying one word in particular.

Bogeyman.

Madison quickly rushed into the door to his room again and figured it was just a normal nightmare of his. But that all changed because it wasn't.

It looked like she was the one having the bad nightmare.

A long cloaked man reached his finger out to Ivan and somehow changed a dream he had into a literal nightmare, clomping around Ivan's head. She could see the cringing this time and the snuggling closer to his blanket.

Trying to contain her fear, she swallowed hard and shifted her brown eyes on the mysterious man.

"What do you think you're doing to my brother?" she hissed, slamming the door shut.

She was convinced this time.

Seeing two mysterious people in one day definitely set her on the verge of insanity. What really got her on nerve is the fact that she thought this was just a nightmare she was having herself.

Strangely, though, it wasn't.


	4. Pitch and Jack

**A/N: Square Root of 3, you are super close. But the thing is, there's more than meets the eye and you'll soon realize that as the story progresses. There will be something absolutely NO ONE will suspect in a mysterious chapter, lol. I won't give it away but I'll leave it at if, and only IF she was Jack's sister somehow, how could she live for so long in the present with Jaime and all of them? Just a question to ask yourself. It's not a one way question. It can be on both ends of the spectrum but I will not be answering it for quite some time, so, you will all be suspense for the time being! :D**

**I apologize for this short chapter! I'll try to finish the other tomorrow and publish it asap. I've been busy packing for Florida and stuff so I don't have a lot of time to write this chapter! D: **

* * *

Chapter 4: Pitch and Jack

"What do you think you're doing with my brother?" Madison repeated herself, staring at the mysterious man before her. She tried to manage a brave face but deep down, she felt horrified at this guy somehow getting into their home. He looked really shady.

The strange man turned around and made his eyes visible for her to see. They were a bright shade of silver with specks of gold inside. They stared piercingly at her, as an animal stalking their pray. The man clapped his hands together and smirked evilly.

"Ah! I can see someone believes in me," he responded with a cold tone, sending shivers down Madison's spine. He slowly walked over to her with his silver eyes on her. "How lovely! A teenager still believes in me? Very interesting…"

Madison backed up into the white wall, running out of room to get away from the man. He kept his walk over to her until he was only inches away from her. A cold pale hand grasped her chin and forced her to stare into his silver eyes. "I sense the fear you have. You can't hide it with that little face of yours."

"No I'm not," she lied.

"Don't lie, missy," his raspy voice sent more chills down her spine as he kept talking. He placed one hand on her brown hair and pushed behind her ear. "I am the King of Fear anyways. So, any trace of fear you have is easily detected by me." He brought his pale hand to her cheek and stroked it gently with an evil smirk. "This is a very happy outcome. Barely-…"

Madison crawled under him and jolted back up, hitting him straight onto his back. He ended up slamming against the wall with a huge thud. The sound of him hitting the wall upon impact instantly woke up her brother from his nightmare.

"Don't. Touch. Me. Creep!" she hissed, rushing to her brother's side and wrapped her hands around his shoulders. She wasn't going to let this strange man touch her brother anymore, either. Whatever he did to Ivan, she'd never let happen again and she was going to make sure of it. "And especially NOT my brother. You so much of lay one FINGER on him and I will guarantee those jacked up teeth of yours ALL fall out!"

The dark man laughed again, slowly getting up from the ground and turned around, rubbing his jaw. A deep sigh escaped his mouth as his laughing stopped and his silver eyes locked onto her. "Very feisty girl, you are. But you're only one person, my dear. You are no match for me. Pitch. Pitch Black. Unless…" he rolled his eyes and another cold, hollow laugh escaped him. "Unless you have someone to help you. If not, you will be coming with me, with or without force. It is your choice."

Madison was still trembling as she clung to her fear-stricken brother. She wouldn't let this man, Pitch, touch her brother but she was slowly having her own fear and panic creep into her. She wasn't sure why Pitch wanted her and what he meant by someone helping her. It was just Ivan and herself. Her mother was sleeping soundly and Madison didn't want to ask her because of two reasons. One, she probably would end up being captured by Pitch or two, if she was correct, this must be another hallucination she was having and her mother wouldn't see him.

But Ivan clearly saw him…

Then… she wasn't going insane! He saw Pitch as well so, it must mean she wasn't just seeing things. But… if this is all true, could he possibly see that one crazy kid she saw earlier today? The one that saved her life? If Ivan saw him, maybe the crazy kid, calling himself 'Jack Frost' must be the real thing? If he was, then he'd have to prove it, like at this time.

"Sorry, dear, I couldn't hear that. Care to speak up?" Pitch shot her a glare and watched black sand swirl around his palm.

"JACK FROST, IF YOU REALLY ARE THE REAL DEAL GUY, HELP ME PLEASE!" Madison screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping to be loud enough for this attempt of hers. Although, she thought that this was just a helpless though. She figured this 'guy' wouldn't show by her summoning.

"Jack Frost? HA! You really think that selfish boy will save you? No one's believed in him for years!" Pitch began to walk over and roughly, pulled Madison's arm. He tugged her beside him with a wide grin, the black sand swirled into a portal on the ground.

"Wow! FINALLY you acknowledge me correctly!" a sudden swirl of frost appeared across the window as it was lurched up. A tall yet slim boy jumped through the window, as a cold breeze followed along with him, and swiftly landed on the wooden floor. A long wooden staff appeared in his grip as he brushed some snow fallen into his white hair.

Madison was wide eyed as this boy had heard her plea. She raised her free hand to her forehead and blinked several times. "Okay… if you heard that then…. You… are… OH MY FREAKING GOD! YOU ARE JACK FROST, AREN'T YOU?!"

Jack rolled his blue eyes and spoke with sarcasm. "No, I'm the Easter Bunny, can't you see my bunny ears?"

Madison huffed and grew irritated, completely zoning out the fact she's in the 'Bogeyman's' clutches for a moment. "Smartass."

"Hmm… that's a new name," Jack smirked, sending ice onto the floor where she stood. She let out a shriek while falling out of Pitch's hands and fell onto her back. "You seem to have quite the attitude. Never showed that side before…" Then, he shifted his blue eyes on Pitch. His glare became serious and aggressive from being playful with Madison. "Pitch, I thought you disappeared from our last fight. The fearlings took you down at the end. So, how are you still alive?"

Pitch let out a dark chuckle and strolled over to Jack, his hands behind his back. "Ah, you think that one simple mistake is enough to banish me so easily? Jack, Jack, Jack, I have my ways. But this is great to come back and notice that at least one still believes in me but what's sad is that she seemed to believe you as well. We can't have her believe in both of us."

"Um… wait a minute…" Madison raised a shaken hand. Her voice cracked slightly but she continued anyways, recovering her balance and stood up, turning her head to Jack and then Pitch. "So this person here is the legendary Jack Frost, spirit of winter and you're the 'Bogeyman'?"

Both of them stopped their feuding and nodded their heads with a shrug.

"But my brother sees you two?" Madison asked again, starting to grow nervous.

Once again, another nod was present from the two characters.

Madison slumped onto the ground and ran her hands through her brown hair. She couldn't believe this was happening. She never thought she'd be in the middle of a fight with Jack Frost facing the Bogeyman and be able to SEE them!

"Well, I guess I don't have an ordinary life anymore…" she mumbled, falling back onto the wooden floor.

The last thing she remembered before she blanked out was still trying to wrap around her mind.

The Bogeyman was real.

Jack Frost was real.

Well… Madison knew one thing.

She was going to have an interesting teenage life.

That was for sure!


	5. Babysitting with Jack Frost Pt 1

**A/N: Vacation sure was fun! I wasn't too thrilled going in the mountains, though. Those were quite steep and scary at the same time! I think I might have to be asleep to go through those again… Anywho! I'm back with another chapter for this story! Woot! I know. You all have been waiting patiently for it and I received new reviews from new reviewers! :D It's always exciting to come back from vacation and find out I have new people find my story and review to it. And I appreciate everyone reviewing, favorite and following it. I got already 27 favorites, 26 reviews and 30 follows within four chapters! Thank you a bunch! I'm pretty sure you all will enjoy this chapter. The title says it all really. :) **

**Also, this is a long chapter. So, I'm splitting it into two chapters. Just warning you all but it has a lot of humor to it! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Babysitting with Jack Frost Pt. 1

Madison was overwhelmed from everything that occurred last night. She never would've thought that she'd witness the appearance of Jack Frost and the Bogeyman, also known as Pitch Black, in one night. Not only that but to conceive that they were indeed real, beyond her expectations and logic of saying they weren't. And now that she knew for a fact they were real, she even headed out to the book store in the morning at a rather early time. If she was going to be stuck with these legendary spirits, she might as well learn more about them.

She sat close to the red brick fireplace and stretched her legs out to the cushioned foot rest. It was still rather dark out in the morning and everyone was still asleep. The flashing red color on the digital clock on her right side currently changed from 5:59am to 6:00am.

Only one minute went by as she got herself cozy and pulled out her first book she bought. Since she figured that Jack Frost would be the one constantly visiting her, due to not having much of people believing in him, she decided to read the book about him first.

The title of the book was called:

_The Myth behind Jack Frost_

Of course, Madison knew that the author of this book clearly thought he was just a myth, like her. But she knew better that he was real, considering the incidents of yesterday as proof. But even though this was written as a folklore type of story, it would still have his information in it.

So, Madison flipped to the first page and began to read it silently in her head.

_Has anyone ever heard the expression, "Jack Frost nipping at your nose"? Many have probably heard of it but always question who this figure named Jack Frost really is. _

_Long ago, around 300 years, a mythical figure was announced as a legendary winter spirit by the name of Jack Frost. This immortal figure was once a human, who indeed had a family of his own and his full name was actually Jackson Overland Frost. He had a mother and father but the most shocking fact for others to understand is that he once had a younger sister. Her name was Hannah Overland Frost. _

_Before becoming a spirit long ago, his appearance was that of a normal human being. He had short brown hair, like his sister. His eyes were that of a brown color. He had all the aspects of what humans would have. _

_How he became Jack Frost was because of one cold snow day. His sister and he went ice skating on a pond, locating near their cabin home. Not realizing that the pond ice was dangerous, he noticed that his sister was on cracking ice in the center. He remained very calm and when he rescued her, he switched places with her, only to notice that the ice gave under him and pulled him into the cold water. _

_From what happened then is still a mystery of how he was revived again. But it happened and he became the spirit of winter we all hear about, Jack Frost. No one has ever seen this spirit, however. For more than 300 years, many people just see it as a simple myth, since no one can ever hear or see this legendary figure. _

_However, it is said that his homeland was in Burgess, around the , people say that his spirit, even though cannot be seen, and still lurks around that area for all of his years…_

Madison sighed, shutting the book in front of her. A small puff of air released from the book as she sat there still. "That didn't really help much. Ugh! It's just the same old stuff I learned in high school!"

"What are you reading there?" a cold sudden breeze swept through Madison's hair. She jolted up and clutched the book in her grasp, close to her chest.

"Jack! H-How… HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET IN HERE?! ALL THE FREAKING DOORS AND WINDOWS ARE LOCKED!" Madison still could never get used to this spirit's constant appearance. She honestly could never predict when he'd appear.

Jack shrugged, sitting crisscrossed on top of the couch Madison was sitting on. His staff was laid across his tan ripped pants. "You say that but you do realize that one window wasn't locked. Simple."

Madison huffed and rubbed her forehead in frustration. "This is going to be irritating!" Then, shifted her brown eyes on the digital clock to see the time. Instant panic shot through her as she realized the time.

It was 7:30am! Her mother and brother would be coming down here by now!

"Why are you suddenly freaking out?" Jack looked puzzled at the circling brunette before him. She kept mumbling words as she paced back and forth in hysteria. "You know I'm real so why are panicking again?"

Madison rushed over to Jack and shook him roughly. "No! I realize that but my brother can see you and it would be freaking out my mother! They're going to be coming down here soon!"

"Gyah!" Jack fell back onto his back as soon as she released her grip on his shoulders.

"What am I going to do?" she put her hands to her head and paced around once again. Her mother would seriously think she was the psychopathic one in the house if she heard her daughter talking to herself! After that whole mess yesterday, surely her mother would put her in an insane asylum! Definitely!

She ran over to Jack, who was trying to get up from the floor. "JACK! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? MY MOM IS GOING TO THINK I'M INSANE!"

"Sweetheart, who are you talking to?" Madison heard the sound of footsteps creaking on the wooden stair case.

Once again, she fled from Jack and sent him banging his head onto the wooden floor with a THUD! "Ugh! I think I came at bad time!" Jack complained, rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"Hi, mom! I'm just… um… talking to… uh… my friend. Yeah! My friend! You know, Skylar!" Madison scurried to the white phone and placed it to her ear and pretended to talk.

Her mother rubbed her left eye and finally reached the living room. She walked over to her daughter and placed one hand on her daughter's forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Wow… real convincing…" Jack pretended to cough with a smirk, getting up from the ground.

Madison craned her neck and stared furiously at Jack. "SHUT UP!"

"Madison?" her mother stared confusingly at her daughter. Madison whipped her head back to her mother and panic struck through her once more. She forgot that her mother couldn't see Jack! And she just yelled SHUT UP out of nowhere to what her mom would think an imaginary friend.

Jack busted out laughing, holding his stomach. He was enjoying this mess Madison just set herself up for. This was just a hilarious outcome for him but not so much for her.

"Sorry mom. I just heard Ivan start screaming again from a nightmare. You might want to check up on him," Madison lied as she hung up the phone. She had to have her mother exit this room from her severe embarrassment.

Once her mother left and went upstairs to Ivan's room, Madison locked her burning brown eyes on Jack with murderous intend. She hissed angrily at him before heading to the kitchen for breakfast. "You are SO dead!"

Jack stopped his laughing and just kept his snobbish grin on his face, holding an index finger up. "Correction. I am dead already."

"Ugh! This is horrible!" Madison heard his smartass comment when she headed into the kitchen. She slammed her forehead on the marble counter several times until a huge red mark appeared on it. "Lord help me!"

* * *

_Hi Skylar! Can you believe Christmas Eve is in two days already? _Madison lay sprawled out on her white bed and held her baby blue cellphone against her ear.

**I know right?! Before we know it, Easter will be here! **Skylar exclaimed back through the phone speakers.

_Haha! Yeah! So, how's your break been?_ Madison shared a good laugh with her childhood friend. For not seeing her close friend for quite some time, she was curious to see how she was doing. The only time she really got to see Skylar was only on weekends and some of the classes they shared in school. That was about it, excluding phone calls and such.

**Ah! I'm glad you asked! It's been a blast and you know that one kid in our class? The blonde, Ethan? He totally just asked me out yesterday! I'm just so thrilled right now!** Skylar squealed in the background and the sound of her jumping around her room was able to be heard through the phone.

_What?! Really! WOW! I'm so happy for you, Sky! _

**Now that you know my break, tell me how yours is. Has it been fun?** Skylar asked, after a minute of regaining her composure.

Madison shifted her eyes onto the crouched legged Jack on her dresser. He just kept watching her talking to her friend and rolled his eyes occasionally at the two girls shrilling over everything. Sometimes, he would just take his staff and do a quick flick to it, freezing something in her room just to earn her attention.

_Well…_ Madison paused and forced a smile on her face with hesitation. _It's been… interesting…_

**Interesting, huh? You have to tell me, girly!** Skylar was starting to grow curious of what was interesting.

_I don't think you'd… understand it…_ "JACK! STOP MAKING A MESS OF MY ROOM!"

**Jack? Maddie, who's Jack?** Skylar started to grow even more curious and even though Madison couldn't see her, she could tell her friend was growing a mischievous grin.

Madison quickly put her phone back to her ear and started to grow nervous. Another person that would think she was insane but in a different view. Skylar was interpreting this the wrong way, if you know what she means. _Sky, it's not what you think. It's my brother!_

**Ok… so you just named your brother Jack all of a sudden? Not buying it, Maddie.** Skylar giggled in the background at the several attempts her friend was trying to use to hide her secret.

_No! I mean my… um… cousin! Yeah! Hahaha…_

**Maddie... remember? You don't HAVE a boy cousin. It's only those two twin girls: Keira and Leia. **

Madison banged her head on her bed. She was making another mess of things and she couldn't just simply say that she was friends with the legendary Jack Frost. Because her friend didn't believe him and that would just be to SIMPLE!

"Wow… you suck at lying…" Jack smirked mischievously. He was ready to start this battle again.

"JACK, I DON'T NEED THIS STRESS RIGHT NOW!" Madison did her best to hiss quietly to Jack to keep from her friend hearing. She covered the bottom portion of her phone to prevent anything going through to Skylar.

**Well… I'm sure you gotta start your babysitting job now, Maddie. I'll chat with you later but I'm not going to drop this Jack stuff. Tell me about it when school starts. **Skylar left it at that and hung up with a bye from Madison.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked curiously, following the out the door behind Madison.

"I have a babysitting job tonight. My mom works till 11:00pm and I have to watch my brother. Her friend also works till then until Christmas is over. So, I have to watch her two kids, too," Madison replied simply to Jack's question, walking down the stairs.

Jack cocked his head to the side once he floated down the stairs and stood beside her. "Two kids? Who are they?"

When Madison's mother came down and gave her a quick hug, she waved to her. Her mother's friend also spoke about what time her kids needed to go to bed and gave her phone number in case Madison needed to get ahold of her. But after that, they took off and that's when Madison smiled, opening the door wider for Jack to get a glimpse of the two children.

"JACK!" the two kids, brother and sister, exclaimed at the same time. They ran quickly over to him and toppled him to the ground with a huge bear hug.

"Wait a minute… Jaime, Sophie, how can you see Jack?" Madison shut the door and stared at the two kids with confusion.

"Maddie, I think we should ask you the same question…" Jaime, as well as his sister, Sophie, exchanged looks at each other and everyone else in the room. Even Ivan came into this and just stared.

For a long five minutes, it was just a staring contest. No one moved a bit and kept looking at everyone in the room.

Madison was a little taken aback that the two Bennett kids could see Jack, too. She thought that only herself and her brother were the only ones to see him. But usually watching three young kids was a challenge. Not anymore.

Her major task in her babysitting job wasn't the kids.

It was keeping an eye out on Jack Frost and that wasn't such an easy task to do.

Let the babysitting **begin**!


	6. Babysitting with Jack Frost Pt 2

**A/N: Well… I have no homework or anything to do and I just finished a drawing I did in boredom so… I might as well publish another chapter for you all for today. Oh and before I start, if anyone is a Soul Eater/ROtG fan (of you would for that since you're reading a ROtG fanfic), I'm planning on creating a cross over between the two. I'm just gonna write a short summary for you guys and tell me what you think. :) Summary could possibly change later on.**

**Soul Guardians: When the Guardians feel that Jack is slacking on his duty as a Guardian, they send him to DWMA to properly use his weapon. Jack, not realizing how difficult it will be, thinks being a meister will be no problem. But when he meets new people, he realizes that he has a LONG way to the top.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Babysitting with Jack Frost Pt. 2

"Jack! NO! Put that down!" Madison ran after the Winter Spirit, shaking her fists in the air. This is what Jack has been doing for the last hour. Driving Madison crazy and people would think it was the kids to do that type of thing. Nope!

Jack Frost truly was a kid at heart sometimes.

"Hmm… the myth behind Jack Frost? So this is what you were reading this morning…" Jack snickered, gliding across the wooden floor with Madison hot on his heels. "What? Is my appearance not good enough for you?" he smirked, hopping up into the air and watched as she plopped onto the couch.

"UGH! YOU'RE WORSE THAN A TWO YEAR OLD!" Madison shouted, flailing her arms in the air and pulled herself up to make eye contact with Jack. "GIVE IT BACK!"

There were soft giggles from the three kids watching in the background. Both of them were getting a kick out of this fight and continued to laugh. And that was the thing Jack was trying to do. Make them laugh because they were having fun. After all, he IS the king of fun.

"Fine, fine, here," his smirk never left his face as he crouched on his knees and handed the book to her. Except, he wasn't going to give it back so easily. Instantly, he covered the book in frost along with her hands.

"Wha… JACK! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Madison screeched at the top of her lungs. She tried shaking her hands off the book. She tried prying her hands open. She tried to literally BREAK the ice but nothing seemed to budge. Her hands would remain that way, a frozen ice cube on a book, until Mr. Jack Frost decided to free them.

"Now apologize, missy," he said, grinning at her with a lopsided smile. That smile he showed off was one that Madison was beginning to understand. It meant that he was going to have a victory and watch as she held up a white flag in defeat.

"For what?" she huffed, staring at Jack's mischievous grin.

"For calling me a psychopath. And pushing me onto the ground twice. AND hitting my head," he responded.

"Oh come on, Jack! Anyone that saw you the first time probably thought the same as me. Just let it slide, Frost! Come on!" she rolled her brown eyes and pleaded to him.

Jack popped a white eyebrow up and crossed his arms, replying sarcastically. "And so you think hitting me is how a person goes about doing so?"

"THAT WAS BY ACCIDENT! UNFREEZE ME RIGHT NOW!" Madison lost her patience at this point. She was ready to strangle him after all of this. She couldn't take it anymore!

Jack shook his head, swiftly jumping off the couch and walked with this staff under his wrists. It balanced across his shoulders as he walked slowly with a light laugh. "Then, stay like that. I hope you realize the ice I create is MUCH harder to break, unless I'm the one to do so."

Madison's blood was boiling inside. Jack was such a tricky person to win against in a battle. He played his cards well and even better than what she could do. But yet, he acts like a two year old all the time! So, how does that even work out?! He can get away with anything and here she sat, getting in trouble for everything. Not only that but also falling for his tricks ALL the time and always admitting defeat in the outcomes.

If only she were a spirit, she'd teach him a lesson. She'd totally go off on him!

Madison sighed and turned to face the smug smirking Jack. "Look, I'm sorry, ok? Now, can you please get this ice off?"

"Much better," Jack smirked, pointing his staff at her frozen hands and released the book off of her.

Madison rubbed her wrist from the intense cold that followed from the ice. She had a wicked idea pop into her head and she knew that this King of FUN would enjoy games. An evil and mischievous grin spread across her lips as she looked up at him. "Hey, you want people to have fun, right? How about we play a game then? Well… more of a CHALLENGE."

Jack copied the same smile she had on his face. He leaned against his wooden staff and his icicle blue eyes sparked interest and mischief in them as he responded back. "What challenge did you have in mind?"

He must've thought it was some snow involved game and we all know that he'd be a master at anything connecting with that. Anything relating with snow or ice would become a huge advantage to him. No problem for him!

Slowly, his cocky smile fell.

He was wrong.

* * *

"I hope Mr. Jack Frost knows how to bake," Madison sneered, tying a white bandanna with blue polka dots in her brown hair. She tied a short white apron to her clothes and cracked her knuckles briefly. Then, lifted her face to the confused winter spirit in front of her.

He was holding, what was unknown to him, a spatula. He turned it around in different views and studied it. "Um… what is this?"

Madison smirked at the clueless spirit. She was going to have an easy win! Baking was her specialty and no one ever out beat her skills. They were too far advanced for any of her high school friends. And, definitely, no Winter Spirit was going to succeed her, either.

"I don't know, Jack," she lied in a playful way, stirring in the flour for the peanut butter cookies she was making. She steadied the blue bowl in front of her and stirred the egg-flour mixture. "What do you think it is?" she asked sarcastically, never lifting her brown eyes off her stirring for a moment.

"I DON'T FREAKING KNOW! THAT'S WHY I'M ASKING YOUFFF!" a huge puff of flour flew onto Jack's face. He stood there with the spatula still in his hand while the flour covered his entire face, hair, and hoodie. The flour didn't really affect his hair or face much, since it blended in and just made him look paler. But the flour did become rather noticeable on his blue hoodie.

When Madison looked up, she had to bite her tongue to keep from bursting out laughing. Seeing Jack like this, confused as ever and covered in flour, was such a priceless moment. It was such a hilarious outcome in her baking war. She was expecting for him to be clueless in baking, but to be THIS bad? Yeah, totally not what she was going for.

"What?!" Jack hissed, noticing that her laughing escaped.

"Here, derp!" she continued to laugh while throwing a wet dish cloth at his face. It was meant for him to wash the flour off his face but it turns out, it actually froze to his face. "My God, Jack, you're a mess!" she laughed even harder now, holding her stomach.

"Um… Maddie…" Ivan peered out the doorway with bags under his eyes. "It's past our bedtime."

Madison immediately stopped her laughing and she apologized to her little brother, as well as the Bennetts. "Oh gosh! I'm sorry, kiddos! I wasn't paying attention," she turned her head to the now cleaned up Jack and picked up her little brother. "Jack, give me a minute. Let me put them to bed real quick."

Jack shrugged; still wiping his face and gave a short nod to her. "That's fine."

* * *

Everyone was tugged into their beds. Ivan slept peacefully onto his own bed. Sophie sucked her thumb and lay asleep on Ivan's bed as well. A small cover was placed onto her as she slept quietly. The only one still up was that boy of Jaime.

"Jaime, c'mon now. You need your sleep," Madison tried to plead for Jaime to go to bed but he kept begging her to answer one of his questions. Then, he said he'd promise to go to sleep. "Alright. One question then, it's off to bed."

"Ok. About today, how come you believe in Jack all of sudden? You never did. So, does that mean you believe in the others, too?" Jaime asked quietly, trying not to wake up his sister or Ivan.

Madison sighed and crossed her arms. "That's more than one question, Jaime."

"Please answer them, Maddie."

"Well…" Madison struggled to say anything for his first question. Honestly, she didn't know when she started to believe in him. It wasn't when she was little, back as a toddler. She just suddenly believed in him this year and as a teenager in high school, it was kind of confusing as to why. Why would she believe in him at this point somehow? "To be honest, Jaime, I don't know. I just saw him a day ago and that was the very first time I could tell I believed. I really couldn't tell you why I suddenly did because it's strange. You would think that at your age or even Sophie's, I would believe in things like him. But it just happened this year for me. And for your other question, I don't know if I'll ever believe in the others like Santa or the Easter Bunny."

Jaime shook his head and looked up at her with pleading brown eyes. "But… the rest ARE real! If you have enough belief in Jack, you can believe in the others!"

Madison put one hand on his shoulder and smiled gently. "Jaime, believing in Jack is enough. My life is growing hectic because of it and even I don't even understand why I suddenly began to. I think that… if I believed in the rest, my life wouldn't be normal because of the fact a teen believes in them."

Jaime looked back down in disappointment and fell back onto his portion of the bed. He lifted up his covers and leaned his head to the side, avoiding Madison's face. But he managed to say one thing in a whisper before dozing off. "I know that seeing you as a new believer make Jack extremely thrilled, even if you get angry with him. Before you came here, it was just Sophie and I."

* * *

"JACK! YOU CHEATER! YOU TOOK MY PORTION OF MIX!" Madison raced down the stairs and gaped down at her empty blue bowl. She lifted her eyes to Jack's bowl and notice a jumbo mess stirred into it. It would seem that he tried to imitate her batch but instead, gave up and just resorted in stealing hers for the fun of it.

"I win!" he smirked, pulling out the metal tray full of a dozen of peanut butter cookies from the oven.

"Hey, don't just pull them out without using a m-… oh, right, you can't feel that…" Madison put one hand up in alarm but slowly brought it back down, grimacing stupidly to herself. When she lifted her head back up, her brown eyes widened and a bright smile appeared across her mouth. She pointed to the tray. "Not really, Jack. Look."

"Wha-… OH SNAP! BAD HAND!" Jack looked puzzled for a moment but his blue eyes shot open at what he did. Frost formed around the tray and froze the cookies into a gigantic ice cube within just a few seconds.

Madison started letting out a laugh at Jack frantically circling around with a huge ice cube tray in his hands. He realized he just wasted a lot of ingredients and subconsciously froze the entire tray.

"Gyah! I'm sorry! I just screwed this up! I really do suck at baking!" Jack apologized frantically.

Madison rolled her eyes and smiled. She pulled out the flour and eggs again, retying her bandanna and apron in the process. "Relax. We got time until my mother comes home. Let's just restart as a team," she flashed a victory stare at Jack and shrugged, cracking an egg.

"Although, I still won this round."


	7. IDEA! IDEA! IDEA!

**A/N: Listening to the ROtG soundtrack really helps me write. Especially certain songs to fit the mood like anger, happiness, or Jack Frost irritating Madison like crazy… It just really fits some of my scenarios and the one you're about to read fits with the music I'm listening to. Just go onto youtube and type in 'Rise of the Guardians OST.' The one to listen to during this time would be 'Busy Workshop' and 'Tooth Collection.' **

**Also, in chapters, be sure to detect the small details. And I mean SMALL details such as appearances, personalities, ages, actions, etc. Even detecting when the Moon comes out a few times. They will lead up to something no one would expect in a later chapter. You will all be like 'WTF! When did this happen?!' ;)**

**Had to do some Australian Slang research since Bunnymund will start showing up. **

**Words:**

**Whacker* means _idiot._**

**Sheila* means _girl_.**

* * *

Chapter 7: IDEA! IDEA! IDEA!

"Jack…" North grumbled, his blue eyes growing in irritation at the white haired teenager pushing him into the meeting room of his workshop. The other Guardians waited there impatiently staring at Jack. They had work to do and especially North himself. Christmas was TONIGHT. He had to finish preparing things and ready to start heading out in two hours or he'd never finish all the countries in time. "I's don't got no time for is. Christmas is TONIGHT!"

"And I have several kids already in bed with molars! MOLARS, Jack! Oh dear!" Tooth panicked, fluttering around every millisecond. Her small tooth fairies, including Baby Tooth, circled around her path.

"I know, I know, sheesh! And I have to bring winter still, ok? But seriously. You have to make at least a minute of your time to hear this," Jack rolled his eyes at his first comment and let go of North's back. He flew over on top of the gigantic metal globe and sighed.

"Oh, mate, this betta be good or else," Bunnymund sneered, tapping his huge furry paws impatiently and irritated. Bunnymund didn't have to worry much about his holiday. It was still a solid two months away, however, he never really cared much for what Jack had to say all the time. Ever since he became a Guardian a year ago, they've been closer and less fighting but Bunny wasn't just going to let that blizzard back in sixty three blow past. He was still angered by that. "Well… spill it, whacker*."

Jack turned his head around at Bunnymund; grinning his signature mischievous smile. He jumped back up on the globe and swung his wooden staff on his shoulders. "Oh fine, Kangaroo. Man will you LOVE this! I mean, you all might be rather angry but not with me, for a first!"

Bunnymund rolled his eyes, crossing his paws across his white chest. "Freeze 'nother one of 'em water pipes?"

"Surprisingly, no. But I'm sure you would LOVE winter in your Warren?" Jack smirked, turning around at his old enemy. He just enjoyed torturing the heck out of Bunnymund. It was entertaining, although, he would always be on the naughty list in doing so.

"Oh, mate. You do NOT want to get on my bad side," Bunnymund rolled up some of his fur on his arm, storming over to Jack, who now jumped onto the ground. They both brought their faces to each other. Another fight would break out soon and North could sense it.

North slapped his forehead and snapped his fingers. Two of his Yetis walked over and took both Jack and Bunny away from each other like commanded. Then, North rubbed his forehead; stressed. "Honestly," he spoke in his heavy Russian accent. "You two have not changed. Jack, if you to speak now, tell us. If you don't, I'm going to finish up for Christmas Eve."

"Alright, alright!" Jack huffed, holding a hand up to silence everyone. He twirled his staff a couple of times while speaking in the center. "North, I think you've heard of a teenager by the name of Madison Frost, right?"

Jack was going to admit. He wasn't quite use to saying her last name, as it was his. So, it was a little weird for him to say out loud like that. But he just brushed it off. He didn't have time to be in deep thought about this once again.

"Ah…" North stroked his long white beard and with a low groan, he nodded grimly. "That girl, huh? Yes. I indeed know that little nonbeliever. Her brother, Ivan I believe it is, believes in me but she doesn't. So, vhy have you brought her up?"

"Well…" Jack tried to suppress his huge grin starting to form. "It seems she does believe. Well… only in me that is," he explained, exempting the other person she believed in as well. Pitch.

Before anyone could put their say in, Bunny was quick to make his remark of the situation. "Now hold up just a sec 'ere. You mean to tell me that this quirky little sheila* believes in YOU but none of the major spirits like US? No, no, no. I don't believe this!"

Jack put his blue eyes on Bunny and twirled his staff on his side. A devilish smirk appeared across his face. "What? Somebody jealous?"

"Why I ought to…!"

"Jack! Bunny! Knock it off!" Tooth yelled to silence the two dimwits. Then, glanced at North in concern. "North, what are we going to do about this?"

North stroked his beard again and paced back and forth. But when he got his idea, he pulled out one of his large metal swords and pointed it a little too close to Bunny and Jack. "IDEA! We take girl, put in bag, and bring here! Simple, no?"

"A little too simple, mate. But how's that gonna work for us if she can't SEE us, North?" Bunny brought up a good point to the Guardians. If the way Jack is putting it to them, it's more than likely that she can't see them. The only person to be seen was, of course, Jack. And knowing him, he'd probably slip up in the plan.

"AH! But that not problem, Bunny!" North smirked, pointing the blade to Jack's nose. "You will bring her to the trap, Jack. Since she sees you, you will be fit for this mission. Afterall, Christmas Eve is tonight! And Sandy…" North turned his head to the sleeping Sandy beside him. North tried poking him a few times but no budge. "SANDY!"

Instantly, he shot up; icons of various sizes and shapes flicked above his head in golden sand.

"Wait, wait, WAIT! How's this going to work if I'm the DECOY here! SHE HATES SNOW AND ICE ANYWAYS! SO, THIS WON'T WORK OUT AT ALL!" Jack shouted, flailing his hands in the air.

After North explained that Sandy would be knocking the girl out in dream sand, as a backup, he turned to face the confused Jack. He chuckled lightly, holding his belly and pointed to him.

"Simple! Do a sled ride and convince her in doing so! Then, she slid in bag and piece of cake! You very good with that stuff, anyways! And if plan backfires, we have Sandy here knock her out with sand. No problem!"

* * *

"Sledding?" Madison raised a brow. She held the crookedly wooden sled in her hands and eyed it with concernment. This sleigh didn't look like good shape and where ever Jack got it must be some rackety old place selling items probably for no money at all.

There weren't even handles on it either for crying out loud!

"Yeah… no. I'm not sledding at all. You know I hate snow!" Madison set the old sled on the couch table and pointed to it. "There's not even handles, Jack."

"Oh come on! You got the Spirit of Winter with you! Nothing can go wrong! Promise," Jack used his sad puppy eyes, which was a new expression that Madison had to add to her book.

After a few minutes of being looked at with Jack's sad puppy eyes, Madison sighed. She gave in to him again! Dang it!

"Now just remember one important thing. Keep your eyes closed going down!" Jack smiled his toothy grin as he pulled the sled out with him and Madison following behind, shutting the front door.

"Why exactly?" Madison had fear strike her at his words. She walked alongside Jack with fright still consuming her face as they did so.

Jack turned to face her and had that mischievous grin again. "Oh, that's a surprise, **MADDIE**."

Madison turned pale white after his words. Jack had to pull her along with his hand and poor girl didn't even move her feet. So, her feet just dug into the snow filled ground, leaving a trail of two parallel lines. She was scared. Absolutely scared out of her mind.

Why?

Because when Jack Frost called her 'Maddie' for the first time, that couldn't POSSIBLY mean anything good…


	8. Got To Use Bag! Yesh!

**A/N: New faces of reviewers I see! :D And more followers! Woot! Thanks so much guys for all the things you've been doing: reviewing, favorite, and following. Without all your support, I wouldn't have the effort to update as fast as I do now. So, for a brief moment, I want to acknowledge those that have been reviewing my story. Thanks to: **_**Square Root of 3, FaLyn9, River Melody, Hitachiin Gossip Girl, Leafeonlover, elise-hale913, thestargazer7, FrozenGamer27, Amazing-Thalia-Grace, Anime-Nica, Alalaya2, Baby Flareon, MissPrincess Luna, MyDarkSecret, blueeyedbeauty123, WaitingForLifeToBegin, saphira54325, MidnightWolf191, and all the guests **_**that reviewed as well! I appreciate all the reviews and everyone else who's been favorite and following. Thank you so much! :) Hopefully, in more chapters, I'm able to captivate others to read my story. **

**On a side note, I wonder if Madison is really stupid enough to go in the bag… Nah… there might be an issue if the dream sand doesn't work… O_o**

* * *

Chapter 8: GOT TO USE BAG! YESH!

"Um… is it too late to run away now?" Madison questioned, gulping loudly as she stood on top of a snowy hill. She hesitantly craned her neck over the peak of the hill to notice that she was a good amount of feet off the ground below her. Her brown eyes shifted back at the floating Winter Spirit and gripped the sled, shaking nervously.

"Relax! It's going to be FUN!" Jack laughed as he gave her his best 'it will be okay' smile. But it wasn't very convincing to her.

Madison peered down at the ground again and gripped the sled harder. A cold breeze snaked its way through her puffed jacket and sent shivering chills through her body. Even though she was wearing quite a coat, mittens, and even a wool hat, she knew that this wouldn't protect her from having a disastrous accident. "I don't know how I feel about this now."

She began to slowly back away from the edge of the hill. Her boots printed her foot prints in the deep snow. When she backed away, Jack sighed and smirked his usual grin.

"Whoops!" Jack just happened to flick his staff on the snow and turned it into ice.

Quickly, Madison let out a scream of terror as she fell forward and onto the broken sled. Then, quickly surfing down the snowy hill, which was scary as hell for her. "JAAAACCCCKKKKKK!" she screamed repeatedly, literally bear hugging the sled with no handles as she went down to her death. "I'M GONNA DIE!" she kept screaming as Jack made a path in the snow with a wide grin, watching as she swerved back and forth from the path.

The cold breeze that pricked at her face came on as a full out blistering cold wind. It nipped roughly at her nose and cheeks, causing them to turn a shade of red. The wind blew wildly through her brown hair and into her face, causing it to be hard for Madison to see where she was going in this terrifying experience of sledding.

"JAAAACCCCKKKKK! I'M GOING TO MUUUURRDDEEERRR YOU FOR THIIIISSSS!" Madison yelled at the top of her lungs, still holding onto dear life.

Jack put a hand to his ear and pretended not to hear what she said. "What? You want to go in the air? Alrighty then."

Madison's brown eyes widened in fear and had a second to whip her head at the crazed spirit. "Wait… NO! I DIDN'T SAY THAT! JACK! DON'T…. OH MY GOD!"

Jack laughed as he glided alongside with her. Then, creating an ice path in midair. He went surfing in the air with his bare feet on his wooden staff and watched to receive the reaction of the poorly tortured girl before him.

Her face cringed up and if she hugged any harder, the sled would probably break on her. Her face resembled that of a toddler holding onto dear life of a scary rollercoaster. She was scared out of her mind and Jack wasn't making the situation any better!

Then, she ended up plummeting straight into the puffy white snow, which marked the end of sled ride for Madison. Thank God!

She slowly got up from her motionless act after a minute. She wiped the snow off her numb pale face with her soaked white mittens and groaned. Her other free hand rubbed her forehead in pain. "Jack! I'm going to kill you for this!"

She decided to never, ever trust Jack's words, even with his puppy eyes. Because she knew well now that this will end up being the outcome and she didn't want to have to deal with this near death situation again. Well, it wasn't really a death outcome. She was a bit too over exaggerating but it seemed like something seriously could've gone wrong if Jack wasn't beside her. Surely, no person would be able to survive this fall without Jack.

"Sorry, mate, but 'ere's a line for 'at," an Australian accent responded to her shock. There weren't any Australian people in the middle of Burgess! Well… not that she knew about! The only real Australian person she knew was her father but he clearly wasn't living here with her brother and mother.

Madison turned around at the trace of accent coming from behind her. But immediately jumped away in a panic and fell onto her back in the snow.

THERE WAS A FREAKING SIX FOOT BUNNY STARING AT HER!

"WHAT'S A FREAKING SIX FOOT RABBIT DOING HERE? YOU CAN'T TALK!" Madison accused incorrectly, pointing her shaking index finger at Bunnymund.

Bunnymund raised a grey brow and crossed his paws. "'Ey, them words a bit 'ffensive, mate."

Madison wobbled her finger and brought it down to her side, regaining her position into standing. She was still in a panic frenzy as Jack was standing beside the abnormally tall and talking rabbit. He didn't even seem alarmed. WHAT THE HELL?!

"You… talk… A bunny… talks. A six foot bunny speaks…" Madison mumbled to herself, placing an ice cold hand on her forehead.

JUST MORE FREAKING WEIRD THINGS ATTRACT TO HER! WHAT NEXT? SOME FLUTTERING FAIRY?

"Hello there!" a hummingbird looking girl fluttered around Madison. Tiny fairy like creatures buzzed around their 'leader.' "I don't believe I've seen you before. I heard a lot about your brother's teeth, though! His are almost as white as Jack's so I must look at yours!"

"Woo! Wait a minute! What do you think you're… AH!" Madison eyed this weird girl before her and tried to question everything she just said. But wasn't able to since Tooth stuck her fingers in Madison's mouth to see her teeth.

The girl's lavender purple eyes widened and smiled brightly as she examined her teeth. "They're BEAUTIFUL! Oh dear! You and Jack are tied in the whitest teeth!"

"Tooth… hand out of mouth," a heavy set man commanded. He had a long white beard covering majority of his face and tattoos saying 'Naughty' and 'Nice' on each arm. His heavy Russian accent was very clear and visible. No doubt about that.

Then, a short little man with gold like hair fanned out on each direction. He waved hello and flashed various pictures of sand on top of his head. He didn't speak very much, though.

"What… what… WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON? HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD?!" Madison backed away, wobbling slightly from all these unusual figures before her. The only one she recognized was Jack and that was about it. The others… not so much.

"Nah… I think just you," Jack smirked, leaning against his staff besides Bunnymund.

"Jack…" Madison flashed an angry glare at him and instantly sent off murderous intend onto him. "You are a dead man after I figure out what is going on here!"

North rolled his eyes as Jack continued to provoke the young lass. He nudged Sandy and whispered quietly to his friend. "Sandy, knock out girl with sand. We cannot afford to be short a Guardian."

Madison turned her head worriedly to the mysterious heavy set man and raised a brown eyebrow. "Wait… what... nyhh…?"

Instantly, Sandy aimed directly at the girl's face. She went flying onto the powdery white snow with a PLOP. Flowers of various sizes and shapes danced around her head as she fell into instant sleep. Then, North gave a quick chuckle as he picked up his large bag and put the girl in it.

"Seems she does believe in us. And…" North announced and threw his snowglobe to head back the workshop, along with the others. He hauled the bag over his shoulders and smirked, cheering to himself joyously.

"I GOT TO USE BAG! YESH!"


	9. Ivan?

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this sooner, guys! I have testing this week and I just had like five teeth pulled the other day so, I've been in an on and off mood lately. I was meaning to get this up days ago but I was constantly being distracted. So, I'm trying to make up for lost time. **

* * *

Chapter 9: IVAN?! 

There were several voices echoing off each other in Madison's head. She wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or simply hearing things but after the day she's had lately, it wouldn't surprise her if this was real voices or not.

"Ah! Jack… she's starting to wake up! North said that she would be asleep for a little longer!" a quirky and jittery female voice flutter about. A silent buzzing noise followed where ever the voice trailed off to.

But she didn't really mind the whole buzzing noise. However, the one thing that brought her back to reality was the familiar name spoken of.

Jack.

Instantly, Madison shot her chocolate brown eyes open and sat straight up to notice she was in a very unfamiliar place. There were different echoes of noises surrounding this whole factory-like place and where ever she looked or turned my head, there were small midget elves scattering around with pointy red hats; jingling every time they bobbed around. Not only elves were walking around but gigantic yeti-like beings stomped around the entire factory, shoveling toys of various sorts to one station to the next.

She saw toy airplanes buzzing around in midair and thought that might be the source of the buzzing but when I brought my awe-struck face back forward, there was a fluttering fairy girl staring at her with big lavender eyes.

"Nyah!" Madison shouted, falling back in a panic onto the cold tiled floor. There was a loud BANG as she hit the floor. She lifted up one of her hands and rubbed the back of her head, struggling to get up as her free hand clutched onto the rectangular table on the side. "Ow…"

The fluttering girl exchanged worried stares to Jack and held her small hands close to her chest. Her tiny fairies reacted the same way as she did. "Jack… was this really a good idea? She can see us clearly…"

"Jack!" Madison instantly forgot about the pain throbbing in the back of her head and rolled her hands into fists. She gave a death ray stare at Jack and rolled one of my sleeves up from my hoodie. She was about ready to kill this bastard right now. Although, he wouldn't die since he's IMMORTAL… "I'm gonna k-… OH MY FLIPPING GOD! GIGANTIC RABBIT!" she stormed over to Jack but crashed backwards into a perfect pyramid of red robots created by the magnificent Phil the Yeti.

"Whatdya? ARGH!" Phil slammed his head repeatedly onto the wooden table as his 'creation' was destroyed entirely.

The six foot bunny, full of gray and white fur, stared down at the girl fumbling in the mix of toy robots. He raised a brow and kept his emerald green eyes on her, hauling her up into his grasp. He twirled her around slowly for a few times and grunted. "'Is the shelia so interested in Jack? Great… 'nother crazed human! Just PERFECT!"

"Kangaroo let her take this all in before you judge her…" Jack smirked, sliding over beside Bunnymund and set Madison onto her feet.

Bunnymund glared evilly at Jack and pushed him aside, causing Jack to jumping backwards into his usual crouched position on the gigantic metal globe in the center of the room.

"Name?"

"Madison Lilith Frost."

"Age?"

"Fifteen."

"Favorite hobby?"

"Baking."

"Dislike?"

"Snow."

"Favorite season?"

"Spring."

"Holiday?"

"Easter, because of spring."

"Do you dislike Jack?"

Madison stole a quick evil glare at Jack and felt a devilish smirk curl across her lips. She turned back to Bunnymund and kept her smirk present, causing Bunnymund to do the same. "More than you can imagine…"

"HEY!" Jack whipped his head back Madison angrily. He clutched his wooden staff harder and continued to glare daggers at his friend now becoming an enemy.

Bunny patted her head gently and turned around to Jack, placing a long furry arm around Madison. "I like this sheila already! We're going to have a blast, won't we, **Jack**?"

"Don't twist words to her, Kangaroo. She was on my side before you came along," Jack gave a warning glare at the bunny, swiftly landing onto the ground and got up face to face with him.

Bunny lightly pushed Madison to the side and gave a cold glare to Jack, reaching for his boomerang. "Your side? O, so we're choos'in sides, eh? Man, you seriously don't want to mess with the Easta Bunny, mate."

Madison sweat dropped in the background at the two bickering with each other. Each of them randomly shouting words at each other and getting under each other's nerve. She turned her head to the fluttering fairy girl from before and shrugged, walking over by her. Madison had nothing to do until these two calmed down and might as well as this girl what's going on.

"So… mind telling me what's going on here please?" Madison asked the fluttering fairy kindly.

The lavender eyed fairy girl turned around and smiled brightly to her. "Well… before anything, what you are seeing here is all the legendary figures like me, The Tooth Fairy, but just call me Toothiana. The two bickering over there are Jack Frost and the Easter Bunny, Bunnymund. The other two that currently left for a moment is Santa Claus, also known as North, and Sandman, who we call Sandy."

"Woo! Wait a minute here, fairy gi-…, Toothiana. You mean to tell me I was kidnapped into some brown sack, hauled away to some different place and wake up to find out that I'm being harassed by those freaking legendary figures? Oh no! I'm sorry but… this HAS to be a dream. Jack is real, yeah, but the rest of you… you guys can't possibly…" Madison waved her hands in front of her, stuttering briefly before finishing.

"But, Madison, you aren't dreaming," Toothiana clasped her small hands together, fluttering around the girl. Her tiny fairies flew about with her. "You see us clearly. You must believe in us still."

"Believe? No! I don't believe in any of you guys! You aren't real!" Madison shouted angrily, balling her hands into fists along her sides. "None of you are real! I'm a freaking fifteen year old girl! I'm in high school for crying out aloud! I can't possibly believe in childhood figures like you guys! I have to be dreaming! God! What in the hell is going on here?!"

"WHAT IS COMMOTION?! I HAVE TO LEAVE SOON FOR CHRISTMAS EVE!" a smooth Russian accent boomed out of nowhere as a heavy set man with red overalls came bursting through. He had the same tattoos from before with the words 'Naughty' and 'Nice'.

Madison's arms swayed in front of her body as she stuttered in awe. "So… this is the Santa guy? Oh my god… I'm seriously high or something!"

North popped a white eyebrow and went down to Madison's level, eyeing her carefully. "Ah… is tis the girl from bag? Oh..! It is! Hello there, Madison!"

"AH!" she fell onto her back and crawled backwards. "H-How do you know my name?!"

A jolly filled chuckle escaped his mouth. He looked very happy and joyous but he quickly returned to his scaring self. His crystal blue eyes to Madison's fearful brown ones, speaking in a very dangerous tone. "How do I NOT know the one and only girl on my list who DOESN'T believe?"

Before Madison could fit her reaction from his scary tone, North brought his eyes up to the still two idiots feuding and throwing stuff at each other. North sighed, walking over to the dimwits and knocked them on the head with an equal amount of force to release an 'Ow' from each, rubbing their heads.

"'Nough! I don't have time for two bumbling idiots right now! I need to get ready to leave now!" North bellowed angrily, slapping his brown furred hat on his head and his large red jacket along his back and shoulders.

"Sorry…" Jack and Bunny both said at the same time with no meaning in it at all. Both of them kept their eyes away from each other while rubbing their red bumped heads.

There was a rattling sound coming from behind the two figures: Jack and Bunny. Both of them perked up in alarm in it being Pitch or one of his nightmares. So, Jack and Bunny both held their weapons close to their chest with North pulling out his dual swords with a huff. This was the last thing he needed was for Pitch to ruin Christmas Eve for him! He couldn't risk losing the spirit of children once more to this evil madman.

Meanwhile, Tooth stood beside Madison, trying to protect her. Since Madison was the only mortal in their presence, she would be the most vulnerable. Even Sandy came over beside her and having his golden sand snake from his palms.

"Sissy!" a loud child's voice echoed out and so did a small figure of a boy. He came racing beside Madison and fell into her arms, knocking her over onto the cold flooring once more.

"Ivan?!" Madison's jaw dropped as she saw her little brother clinging to her in a bear hug. "How… HOW DID YOU FREAKING GET HERE?!"

All the other Guardians exchanged confused glares at one another. Each of them lowered their weapons, as their threat was just a little boy about the size of Sandy. But that didn't stop them from having confused glares at why this little boy was here. In Santa's workshop when clearly, they only brought Madison back for questioning.

"I saw you outside playing with Jack and I wanted to go out. So, I did and… and… there was a strange portal thing floating outside. I didn't know if I should go in it but there was a creepy stare coming from a dark guy on the snow hill you sledded on. He had black on and weird horse things beside him. He didn't look too friendly and he was about to come after me but I ran inside the portal, fearing I couldn't out run him!" Ivan began to cry heavily into Madison's puffed jacket. He wiped his tearing eyes with his tiny fists, but continued to cry.

Her eyes widened in fear as she exchanged looks to all the Guardians in the room.

The man from before. The man named Pitch. The one mysterious Bogeyman guy from before who came in the night that one evening while Ivan was sleeping. He was back? Why did he want her brother for?

"Pitch…" the word escaped from the horror-struck Madison, which turned everyone pale in the room. They have not known yet of the encounter she had with him and she knew that she was going to have to tell them about what happened.

More importantly, she was going to have to accept the fact that she can see all those figures she never once believed in before. And right when her brother had a second encounter with Pitch, she knew this was no dream and that everyone in this room was real. North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Jack, and Sandy. They were all real and it scared her that for some reason…

She can see them at **fifteen** but not at any other age in the past.


	10. Possiblity

**A/N: Ah! Summer break is just amazing: having time to go outside, chill, marching band, summer reading, and writing. I apologize greatly for not updating this story like, within two months. But I can say now that over summer I can update all my stories, even my OHSHC ones. :3 But I thought I should update this one first, since everyone is extremely attracted to it. XD Enjoy, peeps! **

On the last chapter of "Breaking the Ice…."

_The man from before. The man named Pitch. The one mysterious Bogeyman guy from before who came in the night that one evening while Ivan was sleeping. He was back? Why did he want her brother for?_

_"Pitch…" the word escaped from the horror-struck Madison, which turned everyone pale in the room. They have not known yet of the encounter she had with him and she knew that she was going to have to tell them about what happened._

* * *

Chapter 10: Possiblity

"You mean to tell me that Pitch suddenly came back?" Bunnymund managed to break the silence looming over all of us in the workshop. He tried to remain calm but a glint in his green eyes told Madison he was just as uneasy as the rest of the Guardians were with the familiar name.

"Well…" Madison stuttered nervously, still holding onto her younger brother with shaky hands. "I did have an encounter with way before I met you guys, about the same day I met Jack the first time. He was in my brother's bedroom at the time and turned his dream into a nightmare," Madison could feel Ivan shutter at the bad memory she brought up. "Then, being the elder sibling, I wanted to protect him from any harm. Then, Pitch was being rather creepy to me saying how it was a "happy outcome" and how interesting it was that a teenager believed in him. And, that's when Jack helped me," Madison have a grim smile at Jack who titled his head in confusion. "And…" she grew lower and her voice became very quiet. "He said that I had to go with him. He never told me why."

Jack grunted, sitting cross-legged on the metal globe. "Ok… this I did NOT know about."

North looked stern and full of worry as he whispered something to Tooth and Sandy. Both of them shook their heads in confusion and responded back with "I'm not sure."

Madison's eyes squinted with suspicion as she watched their motives. "What are you not sure about?" she carelessly spoke out, standing up from her spot and let go of Ivan. She inched a bit closer to the group but paused mid-way. "What are you guys whispering about?"

North cleared his throat nervously and took a deep breath. "Well, there could be a peculiar reason why Pitch wants to claim you. Although, this is just a thought."

"What is?" Madison's voice shook slightly as Jack jumped from the globe and stood beside her.

"It could be that…" North paused for a brief moment to find the right words. "Something you have or something he senses will prove a benefit to him in some way, shape, or form. Normally, I could easily identify that type of reasoning but, as of right now, I cannot."

"B-but…" Madison was on the verge of falling onto the floor as her head began to feel fuzzy. "You said you had a reason that you think he might be after me right? So, if I can get rid of it or something, he won't come for me, right?"

North sighed and stroked his white beard hesitantly. He let his blue eyes fall to the ground and nodded slowly. "Indeed. However, you may not believe it and it is just a theory of mine."

Tooth, this time, decided to speak on this subject. "Madison, it could be possible, although not necessarily precise, that you could be one of us. In other words, there has to be something you have that catches Pitch's eye and show him that he might have a success with a plan he carries out. He must see it somewhere in you or else he wouldn't find you interesting at all," she turned to everyone the room, fluttering in the middle so everyone could see her speaking. "Guys, think about it. In how many years have we ever had a decent Spring? Huh? None, exactly my point here. Bunnymund, you even asked her the stuff he likes and dislikes. She said that she prefers Spring, she dislikes snow, she loves to be around children. She shows the same dislike towards Jack like Bunny does. And the fact that she has a last name identical to Jack's. Guys, it could be possible. She really could be it."

"I-I I could be… what?" Madison began to turn white, shaking unsteadily. She felt she had an idea of where this subject was heading and she would easily deny it in a heartbeat. But for some reason, the examples Tooth gave somehow matched up and explained most events occurring.

"You can see us. Not every teenager can go around seeing legendary figures at your age. Plus, you seem to be getting along quite well with Bunnymund. It all makes sense, doesn't it? You have to be her!" Tooth exclaimed in excitement, fluttering frantically around the workshop. "Guys, this has to be her. Madison, it's very, very possible in this outcome. What Pitch is after isn't you in general. He wants the power you possess. One of the four powers that displays strong power. What he wants, Madison, is you to be the successor of his plan. And do you know why?"

Madison took a step back. She was trying to eagerly to follow what Tooth was spitting at her and she could make some sense of it but how could she be that one person? That was impossible because she was just a human. She had a family and just because she could see them didn't mean anything. Anyone could see them if they believed. But that was the thing.

Only at fifteen did she start to realize this. So, now, Madison's theory was thrown out the window.

Madison closed her eyes and took in a huge breath before speaking nervously. "So, you're saying… there could be a possibility that I, Madison Lilith Frost, could potentially be a Spirit?" Madison swallowed hard at the one word that came out of her mouth.

North smiled a tad bit and shook his head, pointing at Madison's heart. "No. There is possibility that you could be the legendary Spirit of _**Spring**_."


	11. Mentioning of an Old Guardian

**A/N: Plot twister! ;D That's why I told you guys to watch for close details. However, how can the Guardians be so sure that Madison really is the Spirit? She hasn't shown any signs except for her delayed age in believing in them. But if she really was the Spirit, wouldn't she seen them a lot sooner? Wouldn't anything change and wouldn't Pitch be after her sooner? Things are going to start unraveling piece by piece and I guarantee you guys will be completely taken aback. Also, don't be surprised if you see some familiar characters… I'm sure Square Root will know them and any others that read my previous ROTG fanfic. Although that isn't being continued, I'm taking that original plot I had and inserting it into this hit ROTG story. So… prepare yourselves because there will be plot twisters, shockers, wtf moments, and most importantly, NO THAT CAN'T HAPPEN WHY! moments. :3 And also, BE WARNED! There shall be a love triangle regarding our Jack. If you thought Maddie was the only one, think again! ;D**

* * *

Chapter 11: Mentioning of an Old Guardian

Her hands began to shake nervously. Sweat beads appeared across her forehead as she stood there in shock. This was something Madison wasn't anticipating. There was no way in the world that she could be a Spirit. She wasn't dead. Everyone could see her: her brother, mother, friends, everyone. It couldn't be true and she refused to believe it.

"Oh no! No, no, no, NO! I'm not a Spirit!" she pierced the room with a loud shout. "No! I'm not dead! Everyone can see me! I'm just a human, no Spirit!"

Madison was on the verge of crying at this moment. She balled up her hands and put it over her eyes, sliding onto her knees to the ground. "No… I'm not dead! My brother can see me!"

"Maddie, it's just a theory. We don't exactly know yet but were just trying to throw facts around. If anyone would know about stuff like this, it would be me. I've gone through this type of hysterical…" Jack tried to comfort her but bit his tongue at the word use of 'hysterical.'

_Bad move, Jack._ He thought to himself.

"Throwing facts around, huh? You guys SAY that it's just a THEORY but the way you guys are stating it is like it's some exact diagnosis!" she snapped angrily at Jack, whipping her head around to have her burning brown eyes glaring at his shaken blue ones. "Please remember that my brother is here and can here every freaking word you guys are saying!" she clenched her teeth furiously, trying to control her lashing temper. "You know it's killing me to hear this but for my brother, it's probably unimaginable shock and pain for him!" she continued to blare out, getting up from her spot and, immediately, her face turned into sadness.

"I want to go home. North, can I use one of your globes to head back?" she kept her voice low and from cracking. "Please?"

Jack's head popped up in alarm and flew over to her side once more. Concern filled his face as he spoke. "Home? Maddie, you can't go. Pitch is still after you. If you go now, he could easily get ahold of you. Not to mention, he's after your brother, too."

"Then my brother is going to stay here," was all she said as North had no choice but to give her one of his globes.

She threw it onto the ground after she wished her location and sighed as her brother came running, clinging to her legs.

"Sis, don't go back! Pitch is after you and I don't want you to get hurt!" Ivan began to cry against her leg, his cries became slightly distorted in the process.

Madison didn't mean to push her brother off her. But she was trying to protect him from Pitch and if keeping him here was the way to go, she'd do so. Besides, she had others to worry about such as her mother and Jaime, as well as Sophie. Those kids, she was sure on, Pitch knows she had a connection to. So, surely, he'd go for them next if Ivan was gone.

"Madison, you really shouldn't be going…" Tooth folded her small hands together with the same worried face Jack had before. Her little fairies grimaced the same way as their wings started to droop down.

Sandy and Bunny both wore the same expression while Sandy flashed golden sand figures of warning to her. Everyone was concerned about her leaving but they know that nothing was going to change her mind. Her mind was already filled with confusion and worries enough.

And it was already too late… she already headed back through the portal and after she went through, it closed that very instant.

* * *

A loud smack echoed in the dark sewers below the town of Burgess. Then, a boy's body fell onto the stone pathway filled with raw sewage and followed with a gasp from another voice.

"You're lucky I saved you that day!" Pitch snarled angrily at the dark boy struggling to get up from the impact. Pitch slammed his fists against the stone structured wall, leaving a large crack surfacing all the way to the murky ceiling. "I should honestly KILL you for disobeying and turning against me! But I didn't because I still need your aid."

"What?" the boy have a weak smirk at Pitch, holding onto the stone wall for support. "I did what you said that very day. You said to kill the Season Spirits, right? And I got one of them. Killing one is enough damage to put the world out of balance."

"FOOL!" Pitch slapped the dark haired boy once again and sent him plummeting to the ground. "You don't realize what has happened now? That damn Spirit has been reincarnated! If you're going to kill the Season Spirits, you take out the main threat first! Now," he hissed under his breath pacing back and forth in frustration, "I have to convince the girl to fight with us. Because if I don't, surely, we WILL be destroyed. And including my sister would be bad news already! We have too much of a sibling rivalry and she ALWAYS beats me at my own game!"

"What? That guardian angel chick? I thought she was on our side."

Pitch sighed, rubbing his temples to relieve his stress. "Yes, she was but only momentarily. Remember? I used nightmares to control her but it seems that when it wore off, she was still consumed by the madness and fear from my nightmares. So, in other words, she is our ally but enemy at the same time, because my original creation overtook her and made her become who she is now," another long sigh escaped Pitch as he leaned his back against his rusty metal globe. "All I have to say is that when the time comes, I shall have to consult her presences."

"Although…" he balled his fists up.

"It doesn't help when my own daughter is totally and utterly against me now."


	12. Desperation

**A/N: Today and this week has been a very lazy day for me lately. Ugh! I hate Mondays! Grr! But I went into my first anime store and actually bought something! Woot! I got this epic Kingdom Hearts necklace that was like $5.99 but who cares!? I'm like a DIE HARD Kingdom Hearts fangirl anyways! I have like KH 1, KH2, KH: 358/2 Days so far. I'm aiming to get KH: CoM eventually and whenever KH 3 comes out, probably in 2015 when I graduate high school. Perfect Graduation gift for me! Muahaha! Lol I hope it's on PS3, though, or I might buy a PS4 JUST for that game. (This totally shows my full KH dedication and attachment to the entire series). Anyway, let's go back to ROTG… **

* * *

Chapter 12: Desperation

The Guardians all said that she could be the disappeared Spirit of Spring. They all contemplate a good few hours in the possibilities of their conclusion and did their best to convince her that she really could be the missing Season Spirit. But the one thing that they did manage to say about not being her is that her appearance isn't the same of what the Spirit had: blond curly hair and pastel green eyes. Madison, however, had the complete opposite: brown straight hair and chocolate brown eyes.

So, she really couldn't be it. She had no source of power. She had no appearance of a Spirit. She even was raised as a small baby to what she is now by her single mother in their town of Burgess. And her brother, Ivan, could see her without any problems.

"I couldn't be a Spirit. There was so much they didn't consider when they judge this possible outcome. Like considering my own family and how they could see me. Besides, why did they just jump to conclusions like this? I'm human, like any other girl and I couldn't be some dead person," Madison muttered to herself, curling into a ball on her bed.

The time here in her home was only three o'clock in the afternoon but someone would think it was midnight in her room. The metal blinds were shut tightly and blocked the entire windows she had with no peek of light present. The lights were shut off and her wooden door was shut and locked tight with her doorknob lock.

She just sat there, hugging herself in isolation. She cut herself off from the world momentarily to have a brooding session with just herself. Madison needed to sort things out and when meaning things, that means LOTS AND LOTS of things, not just one topic of a spirit.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Madison groaned to herself, rolling over to face the bleak side of her wall. "Go away!" she muttered with no life to her voice at all.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Jack, seriously! Leave me alone!" she muttered again but louder so he could hear her.

The tapping finally took their leave but a soft and masculine voice replaced them.

"Maddie, we need to talk. You can't just mope in your room all day and be isolated from society. It's not good for your health," he explained desperately but the window slightly muffled his voice on the other side.

Madison rolled her brown eyes and did the same with her body, slumping onto the cold ground. She sluggishly moved her way over to the shielded windows, where she knew her 'shadow' was lurking and desperately wanting to talk to her. She flicked up one of the strings to the blinds and grimaced, clicking the glass window open to talk with Jack.

"Look, this day has been stressful for you and I know. I know how it feels to be overwhelmed with things but during this day and this week, it's really best if you're not alone. Pitch is out there looking for you and trying to kidnap you but yet, you remain here, locked in your room," he explained, slipping with ease through her window and stood in the middle of the room. "I really want you to… er… I mean, the Guardians all want you to come back. It's not safe here for the fact that I can't… eh! I mean, it's not safe because we aren't always around to protect you."

Madison sighed while shutting her window and turned to face him, sitting on top of her wooden desk. "Jack, I know you're concerned about me and my self being but I'm content here. I feel more relaxed here and it's quiet here for me to think about things. Pitch or not, I don't want to leave Ivan or my mother in harm's way because of me."

Jack strolled around her room for a few minutes, leaving this cold conversation silent and awkward. The room was filled with silence and each of them just kept their heads down, trying to think of something else to say.

Madison hated awkward silence and if Jack just came all the way here just to bring her back, well, it was a fail attempt. Now, she was sure he didn't know what else to say but knowing him, she figured he didn't want to leave with just that.

"You've been getting a little stuttery lately," she did her best to change the topic and relieve the silence around them. "Why is that?"

Jack turned to face her and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Stuttery? What do you mean?"

Madison slid off her desk with a soft thump when her feet reached the ground. She shifted over to her puffy bed and took a comfier seat there. "Well… you clearly just stuttered a good two times a moment ago."

"And?" Jack felt abnormal heat rush to his cheeks. He kept his back to her.

"And I was wondering why? You like never stutter, especially in front of me. It's kind of weird for you to do all of a sudden, don't you think?" she questioned, placing her index finger on her chin.

"Um… well… uh… no reason at all," he stuttered nervously, rushing back to her window. "I need to go."

Madison shifted her brown eyes on the frantically shaking teen boy struggling to jump out the window. That easily brought her out of her trance and thinking.

Jack fumbled around with the window, trying to find the way to open it. He wanted to make a casual exit and show no type of frantic or nervous exiting. But it turns out his plan didn't work as well as he hoped it would have gone.

"Not that it's my business but… are you alright, Jack?" Madison's voice came echoing behind him.

Jack jumped in shock and slammed against the window, the heart returning even more forcefully onto his entire face. "I-I'm fine! I was just going to leave!" he gritted his teeth in frustration at his sudden actions.

"You don't look like it…" Jack felt some of her breath swirl onto his pale skin. When it briefly touched his skin, he suddenly got the chills shuttering down his spine. Being the King of Winter, this was abnormal for him to shiver from the cold and the fact that he was never cold.

_Fuck this!_ Jack cursed in his head and did his best to retain his normality, as well as sanity. He couldn't take much more of this situation or else unwanted actions might end up controlling him. Therefore, he had to get out of this room and from Madison and quickly.

"I'll be leaving!" he shouted loudly with frustration and bolted quickly out through her door.

* * *

"Honey… are you alright?" Madison's mom questioned and then, gaped at the busted up door.

Madison turned her face onto her mother's. "I'm fine but I don't think that door is…"

_Something is up with Jack._ Madison thought to herself. _He's been acting strange and especially today. I mean, he's got some nerve busting my door! _


	13. Visions

**A/N: Back again! Clearly, I have a new obsession to SSBB for Wii lately…. I know. I'm weird but come on! Ike is freaking amazing and to DIE for (favorite character –drools-) ! Er…. You didn't just see that. Back to ROTG! I'm kind of excited in writing more chapters since things will begin to grow epic by the minute. Muahaha! I feel bad for Maddie though, because things won't be fun for her but hey! If you want stuff to happen, you need pain first then happiness. Right?! Therefore, everyone will feel bad for Maddie for the couple of chapters heading their way now. There won't we lots of humor in the upcoming chapters this time. There will be some but not much like my previous chapters had. So, enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 13: Visions

"So, Maddie, tell us. Who is this lovely Jack guy of yours?" Skylar pressed on once more, edging closer to Madison desk.

It was already the end of winter break and Madison could barely believe it. Her break went by so quickly and she didn't realize it until she noticed she had to go back to school today. She had to admit it. She missed her break already and the next one isn't very close to her at all.

But the one reason Madison wanted her break back again is because her friend didn't forget about Jack!

"Skylar, I told you! He's a friend of mine. Nothing else!" Madison grumbled while doodling on her blue notebook, waiting eagerly for the bell to ring and start class.

Don't get her wrong. She loved Skylar to death but sometimes, her persistence really killed Madison inside. When something surprising or interesting crosses her mind, she keeps going about it, trying to reel in the information she really wants to know.

"Oh. But you know, Maddie," she whispered quietly in her ear, "I think you should start thinking about changing that friend status to something more. You know… like 'friends with benefits.'"

Madison's brown eyes widened and turned angrily at her friend. She gritted her teeth, squeezing her mechanical pencil as hard as possible; enough to make her pencil snap in half in a second. "Friends with benefits?! No! You are so freaking disgusting, Skylar!" she hissed angrily at her best friend, giving her a death stare.

"Hey, I'm just saying! Girl, you need to work on relationships! I mean were gonna be sophomores soon and before you know it, prom will be here!" Skylar explained, placing a stick of mint gum in her mouth and started chomping.

Madison sighed, closing her eyes and released the intense grip of her pencil and put it down. She closed her notebook and stuffed in her tan back pack while speaking. "Maybe I'm not looking to change that relationship. A friend is enough and other type of relationships beyond friends doesn't really appeal to me. Besides… it's a… well… a difficult situation at the moment."

"Difficult you say?" she popped a red eyebrow at Madison, pulling out her small mirror and spread lip gloss around her lips. "How so?"

Madison threw her backpack along her shoulder with one strap and sighed once more. She couldn't simply say that Jack was a spirit. No… erase that. She couldn't say easily that Jack was actually the legendary King of Winter, Jack Frost. Not only that but he was about three hundred plus years older than she was, anyhow.

"That's a little hard to explain, Sky," Madison managed to say while walking alongside her during the bell in passing period.

"Is he seeing another girl or something? Most often, that's usually the case. We could figure out who it is and try to reason with her. I don't want to be miserable, that is, if you really like him. Do you have his phone number? Or maybe it's because he's moving? Oh! What if it's because his family is struggling with money or a family member? Maybe we could figure out how to help him. Or…." Her voice began to trail off as Madison reached her locker.

_X X X_

_With a quick flick of his hand, he created a beautiful snowflake in front of her. He walked over to her and placed it in her hand with a warming smile on his face. "Well, I'm just glad within these hundred years, somebody would actually believe in me for once. I hope that soon grows but if it doesn't, it's fine if you still believe in me, Anna."_

_She smiled too with the redness still present on her cheeks. Reaching up to his head, she ruffled his white hair. "You'll have more believers than me, Jack. But you just have to believe in yourself, too. If you don't, then that won't happen. Have faith in yourself, Jack Frost. You'd be surprised in how many good things can happen if you do."_

_x x x_

_"Anna! Why do you keep avoiding me? Is something wrong?" Jack asked me one day as he followed her home, alertness started to seep into his voice._

_He ran over in front of me, his hands extended to stop her walking. "Please! Answer me!"_

_She choked back the tears that she wanted to release. Her own voice started to crack while continuing to speak. "Jack, I can't believe in you anymore. Everyone at my school is bullying me because of it. I tried to tell them you were real but they don't listen. So, please," she looked up at him with teary blue eyes, crying. "Please just don't come to see me anymore."_

_Jack's blue eyes widened in utter shock at what she just said to him. The words of saying she refused in believing in him anymore. He was in surprise at what she was insisting to him._

_"A-anna?" he reached his hand out to her but the girl looked back down and started to run away, tears streaming off my face. "ANNA! WAIT!"_

**_X X X_**

"Whoa!" Madison slid down her locker, putting a hand on her throbbing forehead. Her breathing became intense and heavy as she sat on the cold tile flooring, wide eyed at what happened.

"Maddie!" Skylar panicked, shaking Madison frantically. "Maddie, what's wrong? Maddie!"

What was that just now? Madison thought, using her other hand to wipe sweat off her forehead. What did I just see? Why did I just see some flashback? I wasn't even in it but some random girl.

_X X X_

_Still looking down, she spoke quietly to his whip of questions. "I know, Jack. I said horrible things to you because of my own selfish desires. It was a bad thing for me to say and since I was one of few believers in you, I understand how bad that must've hurt. That's why; I want to apologize for saying such a thing, Jack."_

_A deep sigh escaped Jack's mouth. His grip on his wooden staff lightened and his blue eyes began to grow softer and calmer. He placed one pale hand on his chin, looking away momentarily when he spoke. "Anna, something like that is something hard to accept an apology from. It's not something easy any Spirit could do, especially since you were the only one to actually see me. I don't know if I can ever forgive what you did."_

_x x x_

_A short blood curdling scream pierced the atmosphere. Blood seeped out of her hands. Jack was pushed out of the way on the side._

_Her smile started to fade. The color of her skin began to grow paler and colder than before. Tears started to silence themselves by slowly dissipating. As crying and pain faded, she shut her eyes, hiding them for the last time._

**_X X X_**

Stop! Stop! Stop!

"Oh my God! Somebody get the nurse! Maddie!" Skylar's screaming became muffled and her appearance slowly began to blur into black.

Stop!

I don't understand what's happening but these sudden memories need to go away! I can't take it! Madison screamed inside, covering her ears and shutting her eyes. She pushed herself closer to the wall of lockers in pain and she began to have tears flowing down her face.

Stop! She sobbed. Please! Stop!

**Do you know who this is?**

Madison shot her eyes open to find herself in a dark realm. She sat on emptiness and felt herself floating endlessly.

**Do you know who this is?**

"W-Who? I see no one!" she called out to the darkness around her, trying to stand up.

**The memories are meant to be. You were passed down the memories from our last Guardian, Madison. **

"I-I don't understand!" she stuttered, shaking still as she walked slowly through the endless darkness.

**In time, you will. But for now, you must bear it. **

The figure finally took their form. A slender looking girl appeared before Madison. Her long black hair blew around her tan skin. The girl's eyes were a bright green that matched the swirls encircling around both her arms and legs. Green nail polish covered her finger tips and toe nails. She didn't say anymore but left with a smile on her face before a bright light engulfed her.

**We all hope to see you soon again, Avery. You've chosen well. **


	14. Golden Eyes

**A/N: *****IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ BELOW!* VERY LONG A/N BUT PLEASE READ IT!* **

**If no one has read my previous ROTG fanfic, "Unravel," some of the parts may not make sense. For the fact that I will no longer continuing Unravel, my original set up and plot for that story will be thrown into this one to make "Breaking the Ice"… how should I say it? Intense and epic! ;D Also, the plot from the previous story will have already happened, so, what I initially planned for my main character in "Unravel" to turn into has already happened. Jack knows about it already and you all will learn in a future chapter what happened to my main character and such from the Guardians, and WHY she is no longer a Guardian (The Guardian Angel) *hint, hint*. **

**However, she does make her appearance in this one but only briefly. She will NOT be very recognizable, to anyone who read "Unravel." There is an explanation to it but I think I'll let her explain herself later. So, only a quick glimpse of her for now.**

**Also, why Madison sees the flashbacks so early and why she has them, is not just because of what's happening to her. By the way I said in the beginning a love triangle soon will make their appearance. But I've thought it over; it will be a love PENTAGON! I won't tell you who is involved but you all know the first two already. The other three mystery people you will all have to figure out yourself! But let me warn you, it ****WON'T**** be easy to identify them! Good luck and continue on, folks!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Golden Eyes

"Ngh… w-where am I?" Madison groaned quietly, slowly opening her eyes and shut them quickly again. The blinding light on top of her beamed down onto her face and eyes, causing her to grunt at the uncomfortable inability to see correctly.

"Oh dear! You're up! How are you feeling sweetheart?" a feminine voice called out. The voice was drizzled with a sweet and calming tone, enough to make Madison feel a little bit more comfortable and relaxed.

A petite sized girl popped her head from the cream-colored wall and made her way over to her patient. She had a sweet smile present on her fair complexion with pearl white teeth sparkling at Madison. She had creamy orange hair pinned up in a bun with her short bangs tossed to the side. Her eyes were a lilac color and had the same strong vibe her smile was giving off.

She reached her warm hand over Madison's forehead and spoke with the same soothing voice. "Are you feeling better, dear?"

Madison rubbed the back of her head and slowly got up from the white bed she was laying on. "I-I think so. I don't know what happened. It was weird."

The girl smiled brightly again and turned her back, shuffling around in her wooden cabinet in front of the bed. "You gave everyone quite a scare," she managed to say while moving bottles around in the cabinet. "You're lucky it wasn't too severe. You might've suffered worse than what you came in with. Lucky it was only a minor bump on the head," she explained cheerfully, returning to Madison's side with a glass of water and a small white pill. "Your throbbing headache is subsided for now but you should take this, in case it spikes up again."

While Madison took the pain killer, the girl began to speak more and pulled out a wooden stool to sit beside her. "Your friend was much panicked when she rushed in here. She kept saying that you passed out suddenly and started crying. Poor dear… say. Did you see anything in particular that you would like to relieve off your chest?" she purposed with her same gentle smile.

"Well, honestly, I couldn't really explain to you what was going on. All I saw was some girl constantly and a friend of mine with her," Madison tried to explain without making it weird and unusual. Since it was a spirit that was her friend, she was sure an adult like this girl wouldn't understand and think she was going crazy or something, like most people would react to her story.

The girl gave a gentle nod and put her hands around Madison's. "If there's any time where you need someone to listen to you, you can come straight here. Even if it's just to talk or say stuff that's off your mind, feel free to come to me. I'll always be here. I hope you feel much…" she leaned in and whispered in Madison's ear. "Much better **soon**."

* * *

After being in the nurse's office for a good hour of recuperating, Madison was finally able to head back to her last class of the day. The nurse just told her to just take it easy and relax whenever she can. Other than that, she would be fine and at ease for the rest of the day.

"Maddie! How are you feeling?!" Skylar exclaimed as she noticed her friend taking her normal seat beside her. She placed a comforting hand on Madison's arm and worry still filled her emerald green eyes as well as bewilderment.

Madison gave her friend a tiny reassuring smile and pulled out her notebook. "I'm fine, Sky. It was just a really bad migraine. So, I just had to hang out in the nurse's office for a few hours until the pain subsided. It's all good now. She gave me pain killers to get rid of the throbbing pain. So, I'm perfectly fine now. No worries!"

She hoped that her friend would give her a high five and cheeky grin about the good news. But instead, Skylar gave Madison a concerned look.

"Maddie… a nurse shouldn't be giving you un-prescribed drugs like that… it's against the law."

"W-what? But I feel fine now. She was very nice to me and made me feel at ease. Besides, she's the one orange haired nurse, right? I mean, I've never gone to the nurse before, besides today. That's what she looks like, right? Everyone says that she takes very good care of the kids sick," Madison couldn't help but have worry raise in her voice. Her palms began to grow sweaty and instantly, Madison was shaking in fear what her friend told her afterwards.

"Orange hair? Maddie, she doesn't have orange hair. She has blond hair and plus, orange isn't a natural hair color. Are you sure you're feeling well still?" Skylar began to grow worried again, looking concerned at her friend's sudden paled face.

"Suddenly… I don't feel so good!" Madison bolted up and ran out of the classroom in a hurry, holding her stomach. Her head stared to throb again with pitiful memories again. Her vision becoming distorted while her mind grew fuzzy each passing second.

* * *

She took her contacts out of her eyes. With ease, she pulled off her wig with a smirk.

"Everything… is going according to plan," she said to herself coldly, tousling the wig around in her hands. Then, she flicked her true colored eyes.

Golden eyes reflected into the mirror with flowing black hair falling behind her. "I hope she enjoys my memories because there's so much more she hasn't seen yet."

"Just…" she continued to smirk, running her cold hands over the mirror; watching the mirror shatter in half. "Wait, Jack. I've made my astounding appearance again and this time, JUST for you."

The girl shifted her cold golden eyes onto her victim tied up in the room. She strolled over to the crying blond girl and smirked, cold air blown onto the victim's face. "Now, now, what ever shall I do with you, Nurse?"

Seems I have the upper hand this time, brother! She smirked to herself, leaving the room and let her nails trail along the walls. Let's see who the better sibling is.


	15. The Encounter

**A/N: Yo, guys! I'm back once more! And I just got braces! Woot! I don't like them but I want my teeth straight so, I guess it's a good thing I have them on. They just feel weird and crap but I'll get used to them eventually. I hope… Anyways, guys, I appreciate so much attention to this story. It makes me extremely happy to see more reviews, favs, and follows. Thank you so much! :D And now, we've passed the 10 chapter mark and also, the 15 mark after this chapter. My goal is to be 50+ chapters so let's help each other get there! **

**Since you all have been patient for the past few days, I sub-consciously wrote 2,000+ words in this chapter... so, you must enjoy it! XD o-o**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Encounter

Pitch grimaced as he sat in his cold metal chair. He rubbed his temples back and forth to relieve the throbbing stress circling around in his head. He had promised himself that he would beat his sister to finding Avery and making her show her face. But in the process, like he figured, his sister got the best of him this time.

This time, he promised that he would capture her before his sister did.

"Damn her to hell!" he yelled furiously, jolting up from his spot and circle around his large metal globe. Tiny bright lights flashed around certain areas to represent those children who believed in him and those who faded and didn't believe in him.

His nails clawed deeply into the metal frame, leaving a long and deep scratch in the structure.

"Last time I checked, I thought she was already damned there a long time ago with your father," the familiar shadow twirled his black staff in his hands. He swung one leg back and forth on top of the globe with the other tightly tugged to his chest. His black hood was kept up with only cold, vicious golden eyes present in his current spot. "Pitch, no offense or anything, I understand you are my master, yadah yadah, but seriously, you should actually let me do something for once."

Pitch shifted his burning gold eyes on his creation and spoke with an icy voice. "Oh really? It makes sense because you already slipped up twice!"

The figure slid down the globe with ease and pulled down his black hood. Various spikes of black hair pointed to the left and his complexion was a pale white color. He raised a black eyebrow and crossed his arms, following his master. "Twice? When did I slip up twice?!"

"One, you didn't actually kill Avery. You just delayed her temporarily!" he hissed angrily at his creation. "And, two! You were supposed to take down my sister and you failed! Therefore, I refused to do anything with you, Dark Jack!" he flailed his pale arms at him.

Jack rolled his golden irises and sighed. "Pitch, c'mon! That was a long time ago! It's different now and I won't get distracted as easily like last time. Plus, I'm more successful than that other creation of yours. She died instantly!" he slammed his black staff between the opening of the sewer to block Pitch from going anywhere else. "You're going to let me help, _rrrriiiggghhhtt_?" Jack's voice was filled with ice and forced a smile on his face.

"N-…" Pitch answered but was cut off by a piercing whistle of air. He turned over and Jack jumped forward, lifting his staff up to watch a swirl like sword pierce his staff. He looked back at the shadow area and smirked, pulling the sword off his staff.

"Hmm... nice catch, Dark Jack," a petite sized girl strolled over into the lighter area for a better view. She had long black hair pinned up in a French braid behind her.

Striking gold eyes glowed at the light shimmering down along her body. Her complexion was a milky white color. Dark fingerless gloves covered her wrist up to her elbows with knee high leather boots. A black and orange dress hugged the top of her body and fanned out in ruffles at the bottom with a black choker wrapped around her neck and a small orange design, similar to a pumpkin, was engraved in the gem on the choker.

"Ha, thank you. I've been practicing a lot down here," he spoke coldly to her with a forced smile, throwing the sword back at her. "Hey, angel chick, what ever happened to your wings?"

Once she caught her sword and placed it back in her black holster, she smirked at him. "Oh… these?" two obscure feathery wings flapped from her back on both sides. She pointed to them and stuck her tongue out at him. "I've always had them. Anyways," she shifted her mocking gold eyes on Pitch and smirked once again. "Like my work so far?"

Pitch growled angrily at her, summoning black sand. The sand took the shape of rope and instantly, wrapped around her ankles. He tossed her up in the air, turn her upside down, and brought her over to him; face to face. "You realize that Iris will kick your ass for what you did. Tampering with her transformation is illegal for us immortals, _Annalisa_."

She crossed her arms and just kept smiling. "Oh, _brother_, you just don't understand. It was necessary, right? I don't care what Iris will do. When father comes, revived and refreshed, it will be the entire end of happiness and joy. So, I've merely gave the Guardians a little hope, not that it will help them much."

"And what about you're precious Jack, hmm? He would perish along with the Guardians."

Annalisa laughed out loud, her hair swaying side to side. "Hahahahah! Ahaha! Oh, don't you worry about my precious Jack. I'm not letting him go so easily. Besides, this was my plan anyways. Awaken that pathetic girl's abilities and make it fair enough to fight for what we both want. Simple. And it will be an easy win for me when I appear back at his side," she cracked her feet upwards and snapped the sand from their grip.

She flipped back onto one of the cages inside the cave while continuing.

"However, I'm in need of a former ally in my goals. You wish to take down the Guardians for once and all, right? If you help me, this entire world will be full of fear. It will be ruled by us: you, father, and I. We will be invincible and the Guardians will be wiped clean off the slates! They won't be able to protect their precious children! Not even MiM!"

She jumped back beside Pitch and waved her hand, showing an image of Madison. Anna whispered quietly in Pitch's ear and smirked. "And all that begins with just _one _girl. What do you say? Want to fight like how siblings should, beside one another?"

Pitch's golden eyes narrowed and pushed her back slightly. "How do I know you're not deceiving me right now?"

"Aww… come now, brother. We're siblings! We shouldn't lie to each other. Besides, we got a winning streak at the moment. The girl… she's weak and in pieces at the moment. Strategizing our moves would be in our best interest at the moment. All of this can be ours if we just do it with a little teamwork."

Pitch slowly felt an evil smirk inch at his face. He walked in front of her, his back towards Anna. Then, craned his neck slightly to her. "And how do you propose we do this, my dear sister?"

"Well… it seems we have reached an agreement?" Anna spoke, walking along with her brother and Jack.

"Oh yes…"

* * *

"YES! I FLIPPING WON!" Jack exclaimed, jumping up with his fists in the air. He danced in front of Bunnymund and grinned. "IN YOUR FACE, KANGAROO! I WON A THUMB WAR AGAISNT YOU! HELL YES! WHAT NOW?!"

Bunny rolled his emerald green eyes and stormed away, grumbling very harsh things about Jack in his Australian accent that shouldn't be said out loud.

"JACKKKKK!" a shrilling feminine voice screamed and instantly, Jack fell to the ground with a brunette girl on top of him. "IT'S BEEN FREAKING YEARS SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GONE AND STUFF! THANK GOD WE GOT TO VISIT OR ELSE I'D SHOOT MYSELF! CONNOR HAS BEEN A FREAKING ASSHOLE TO ME THE WHOLE TIME AT OUR SEASON HANG OUT!" she exclaimed and whipped her head around, screaming at someone. "SHUT THE FUCK UP CONNOR! NO ONE LIKES YOU!"

"Pfft… everyone likes me, you bitch," Connor rolled his ember colored eyes and waved coldly at Jack; smirking. "Sup, asshole."

"YOU FLIPPING JERK! COME HERE! I'M GONNA FREAKING WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!" Sienna screamed at the top of her lungs and lunged on top of him, smacking his face repeatedly.

Connor, he was your typical Jack Frost. He acted like him a lot when Jack was never around and loved to play tricks on others but he became very serious when he needs to be and when Jack wasn't around because of the fact he was the second in charge. Since the Spirit of Winter was the first thing present to mankind, Jack was noted as their leader. Then, shortly after came the Spirit of Summer, who represented itself as this boy we speak of now.

He was indeed, like a twin to Jack. He had the same type of hairstyle, spikes in various directions but instead of white, it was a very, very dark shade of brown. Almost resembling that of black. His eyes were a bright hazel with a mix of brownish orange specks.

Sienna, on the other hand, was the famous Spirit of Fall. She is the one that a lot of people despise because of her identical nature to Jack. She loves to trick people and the fact she's the introducer to Jack's cold season, it explains why the two are super close.

She is the middle child of the Season family. But you would think that her childish behavior and personality would be seen as the younger child. People could say the same with Jack being the oldest…

Sienna has a very matching theme with appearance to her season. She has a light chestnut brown color in her hair with some highlights of auburn and always tied into a long braid. Her eyes were that of a chocolate brown, like Jack's human eyes before.

"Why are you two even here?" Jack choked out, rubbing his neck from Sienna's forceful hug to the throat and head. He slowly got up from his spot and pulled off a very catty Fall Spirit from a very pissed off Summer Spirit.

After a few minutes of relaxing, the two Spirits sat against the wall and dwindled their thumbs.

"Well…" Sienna spoke, since she knew this topic was kind of hard for Connor to speak about. "It's been a few years since that attack on Avery. So, we were hoping that since you were on Earth a lot more than we are, if she had made some type of appearance yet. I mean, it's been a long time and we figured she would hopefully make her appearance soon. Plus, it's been bugging Connor a little bit."

"Did not!" Connor nudged Sienna forcefully. Then, turned back away from the two while crossing his arms. He hid his face from the other two spirits and stayed like that for a while.

"Boy!" Sienna gritted her teeth, hovering her hands over him in an attempt to strangle him. But sighed, restraining back to her original position and hugged herself. "It's just been… different at home without her. You know? Usually Connor is his usual cocky self and shit but now, he's been extremely depressed."

Jack's blue eyed widened as he was processing what she was saying. Instantly, he thought about Madison and the Guardians whole suspicion of her being _her._ Although, they couldn't be sure, since there wasn't much signs to prove such a broad and difficult topic.

But he shrugged it off. It didn't matter. He might as well state what's been going on and at least give them some type of hope to look forward to at the moment. Although, he couldn't be positive that it was actually Avery but there was a slight chance.

"Th-…" he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by an urgent Russian voice.

"Jack! You come now!" North instructed critically.

"W-what for? What's going on?" Jack asked his voice on high alert at this sudden change of atmosphere.

"It is long story but it seems theory is correct. We have to go to Madison's school at this instance!" he explained, eagerly pulling Jack along with the two Spirits looking confused at him.

Right when Madison's name was said, Jack suddenly grew worried and his mood changed quickly. "What's wrong with her? Is she ok?"

North shook his head and sighed. "No. Not in the slightest bit. I'm sending you and Iris down to school to check on her. From what I was told, she isn't feeling very well. It seems our theory was correct, however, her transformation is starting way too early."

"Wait… so, she IS a spirit?!" Jack gaped at North, dropping his staff on the tile flooring.

North slapped his forehead and dragged a shocked Jack with him.

North simply did not have time to explain to such a blunt boy as Jack.

"Such idiot!"


	16. Annalisa

**A/N: I heard that Lady Gaga had this new album out called "Applause." It's actually really good! It's like a great dance song that I hope they play at my homecoming dance next month! Plus, this is like the perfect song for my story. Lol! I can see all my events with Maddie, Jack, Pitch, and all them with the song. It's like the perfect trailer music, I guess, for this story. So, listening to this really gets me in the mood to write more of this story. **

**And on a side note, since this is my junior year in high school, I have hard ass classes this year and also, the ACT for college. Therefore, my updates will be difficult, since I have homework to do and marching band till the end of October. I will try my best to update during the weekends. **

**Also, I've been into this new manga/anime lately called, "Kamisama Hajimemashita." It's so freaking good and it has a very, VERY similar plot line like Inuyasha, like with demons forbidden to fall in love with humans and descendants like Kagome and Kikiyo. And the main character demon looks like freakin' Inuyasha in his past form! Fsgshjfgkhfdjkfhdk! Well, don't be surprised if a fanfiction comes up under that anime in the future, because most likely, it will, once I'm done reading the series. :3**

*******PS: There's a Kingdom Hearts reference in here! Let's see if anyone finds it!~~~*******

* * *

Chapter 16: Annalisa

"Everything's ok… it's ok…" Madison tried to calm herself while she sat in the corner of the girls' bathroom. She rocked herself back and forth, rubbing her head with her eyes closed. "Everything's ok…"

_**X X X**_

_"Hmm… seems my little sister died?" Pitch popped his eyebrow, standing in the sidelines and put his black sand arrow away. "What a shame. I was aiming for Jack, not her. Ah well… now you are down one Guardian."_

_Iris got up from her place as did Jack and stared at Pitch with dark green eyes. "You're wrong," she hissed in an icy voice that sliced through the silence. "I know now where I'm supposed to be," she lifted her head up and this time, sparks of lightning circled around her. Her eyes sparked with vengeance for her fallen friend and held out her hands directly at Pitch. "I'm a Guardian!" she shouted and charged full force on her father._

_"Seems she did get you turn against me…" he growled with frustration, dodging Iris' attack._

_This could be rather destructive. He thought to himself, blocking her lightning with his black sand wall. I might lose against Iris. And I never intended for her to turn against me like this. Therefore, I don't have the strength to take her down at the moment._

_Pitch gritted his teeth in frustration as he whistled for his creations to follow him back. But as he tried to flee in a hurry, Jack appeared before him; thrusting his staff at Pitch's face and sent him clashing into the brick walls._

_"You think that you can just leave from killing my friend!?" Jack roared furiously, kicking Pitch to the ground again. He gripped his staff harder as he hit Pitch onto the back. Every time he did so, a flash of ice would continuously grow. This was to show how angry Jack was and for everyone, this was a very rare sight like his emotional side, too._

_"Never!" he snarled venomously, still attacking Pitch and now throwing blasts of ice at him. Pitch kept protecting himself by summoning dark sand repeatedly while trying to back away. "I won't let you!" he shouted loudly, keeping his ice blasts directly at Pitch. He ignored the others calling out to him to stop and relax._

_He wasn't going to. No. Not after what he just did to his beloved friend. She was an important person to him since they were friends and the only one to believe him at the time. The murder of her would not escape so easily while he was around._

_"It's better off that she is dead. She would avoid the oncoming evil making their way here soon," Pitch managed to get a word in over Jack's heated yelling at him._

**xxx**

_Dark Jack walked slowly so he was about a good two feet from her. He presented a huge smile, leaning against the wall while crossing one of his legs on the other. "So… you're my lovely opponent, huh?"_

_Trying to suppress her fear, she played a small smirk at him. Her hand lighting on fire as she moved her fingers. Her dark eyes looked down at the fire but shifted up to Dark Jack and shrugged. "Guess so."_

_He began to boom from laughter and started to circle around her with two foot distance maintained. He tapped his staff occasionally as he stalked the girl, still grinning. "Oh! This should be fun! Speaking of which, I don't believe you've seen my abilities fully, have you?"_

_"No and I'm sure I don't want to. But, however," she flicked her eyes on him as they turned cold; the girl's voice twisting into venom. "I have no choice."_

_"Well… you do have a choice," his grin reaching that of the Cheshire cat, disappearing._

_Great! She thought, worrying. His little disappearing trick. This was going to be a very tricky battle for me and I wouldn't be able to see him when he attacked. I can hear his voice but not his physical self. Man… this might be bad and if Jack is too busy with Iris, I might be screwed._

_"In fact…" He clicked his tongue. A cold aura was circling from behind her and sure enough, it was him. His cold hand made its way to her neck as he whispered into her ear. His cold minty breath was starting to confuse her senses when he spoke, leaving the girl completely in a daze and weak momentarily. "We could push this whole drama behind us," he kept his voice low to keep from Jack and Bunnymund from hearing. "I'm sure Pitch wouldn't mind if we forgave you this time. We can, Anna. Trust me… no one wants to hurt such a gorgeous girl like you…"_

_Not moving her spot, she kept the ice in her voice. I wasn't going to be dragged down from his confusing words. I wasn't that convincible like that. It took more than that. "Gorgeous girl? You've got to be kidding me!" she shouted angrily, taking his hand and tossed him into a flip. She slammed her foot on his chest and still held his arm, glaring darkly at him. "Then explain to me WHY Iris just attacked me and you those other times? Huh?"_

_"Well… at that time, I didn't realize how pretty you were…" he shrugged, his face displayed a soften glare at me, which really became confusing._

_She snorted to herself, bringing her face closer to his. She kept an intense glare at him with irritation burning inside them. "Quit the lying crap right now!" she snarled angrily at him, fire began to lite in her free hand. Bringing it closer to his face, he just began to smirk his usual evil grin._

_"Hey! You can't blame me…" he disappeared again with black sand. Then, reappeared before me. "You are pretty but you have a really, REALLY bad ATTITUDE!"_

_After he spoke, he formed black ice around his palms and ended up sending her flying by taking her left arm and threw her against the floor._

_"What the…?" She gasped, shifting her wide eyes onto the solid ice arm. Every time she tried pulling her hand out of the chunk of frozen ice, nothing would budge. She even tried slamming it on the stone ground a few times but nothing._

_"Haha! See, that my dear is only a small portion of what I'm truly capable of doing," his grin turned into a cold and sinister wide smirk. _

**xxx**

_"Don't let him make your decisions! You're stronger than that! You think there's no hope for you… there is! You just have to make a decision to let it happen!"_

**xxx**

"_AVERYYYY!" Anna screamed, snapping back to her senses and running towards the Spirit falling to the floor. She raced over to Avery's side and cradled her head onto her lap. "Avery!" she began to sob over the fallen girl, from both her blue and gold eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I gave in and I failed to protect those I love," she gritted her teeth, having tears fall onto the girl. _

_Avery managed to open her eyes but very sluggishly. She lifted one of her pale hands up to Anna's face and gave a tiny smile at her. "It's ok, Anna. It's my fault for not protecting you in time. But I want you to know, Anna, that we will save you from this darkness," she cringed from her side but continued. "We won't give up on you and I promise you… I will be back, just not the way you see me now. But please don't feel like you will be alone. If the darkness controls you now and you get scared, we will always be by your side, Anna," her smile started to fade, as did her body. Her eyes began to slowly shut and then, she was gone. _

_Faded from the girl's arms._

_Avery… Anna placed her hands onto her face. What have I done? I've already lost Jack's love. I've lost Iris' trust in me. And now… I've lost Avery. How can I live now? My life is ruined! I have no life anymore! I've lost everything and she sad I could be SAVED?! I can't! I'm already falling further into insanity! There isn't hope for me anymore…_

_Anna snapped her eyes open and looked down at the ground. A lengthy circle of darkness swept around her, slowly making its way around her. She glared at the two figures before her. One she knew, which was her cold-hearted brother, Pitch. The other was someone that could tear down the world in one hit, someone that could destroy the Guardians, one by one. _

_He smirked at her, keeping his dark black cloak over his face and body. His red eyes stared deeply through her entire being as he watched the darkness engulf her with a snap of his fingers. "Welcome back, my __**daughter**__. I've missed you very much." _

_When the darkness cleared up from her, she was no longer the girl everyone saw. She wasn't the caring and protecting girl everyone saw her as. She wasn't that innocent Guardian Angel that protected children or that forgiving sixteen year old that she was once before. _

"_This… is what you truly are. Your mother always wanted to have a peaceful life with just you and her. So she decided to disguise your true self. It's a shame. She was concerned that you'd turn out like your brother and I. Cold. Ruthless. She may have been the Spirit of Time but there is no amount of time that can hold back your real self. Besides…" he smirked at the newly reborn girl before him, running his claw like hands through her new long black hair. "You are my daughter."_

_The girl presented a long smirk on her face, looking up at her father. Her eyes a piercing gold color and a pale complexion illuminating from the light shown on her. She ran one of her hands through her long hair and continued to smirk. _

"_Seems I'm no longer a Guardian Angel. Oh well! I prefer this appearance much more than before," she spoke with a sinister tone, black wings unfolding from her back. _

_No one can save me anymore. But that's ok. _

_I'm PERFECTLY content with this outcome! _

_**XXX**_

**I hope you know, Madison, or should I say AVERY, I'm coming for you. Prepare yourself…**

Madison instantly snapped her eyes open and looked around the bathroom frantically. She kept her arms locked around her knees in the corner of the room, looking for the person speaking to her. "Who is talking to me?"

**Oh come now! After everything I showed you, you still understand NOTHING! **

"SHOW YOURSELF!" she snarled angrily at the 'voice'.

**We've already met, Madison. But since you're so clueless, I guess there's no helping it. I'll show myself once more but that will be it for you until we are to meet later on in the future. **

Right on cue, a dark haired girl appeared into the room. Her black hair tied back in a braid with her wings hugging her back closely. Striking gold eyes glowed at the light shimmering down along her body. Her complexion was a milky white color. Dark fingerless gloves covered her wrist up to her elbows with knee high leather boots. A black and orange dress hugged the top of her body and fanned out in ruffles at the bottom with a black choker wrapped around her neck and a small orange design, similar to a pumpkin, was engraved in the gem on the choker.

She flexed her fingers a few times before turning around to Madison. She glared heavily at her and walked over to her, kneeling down to her level. "Hello there!~~ We've met earlier today, Maddie. Remember?"

Madison shook her head slowly, still trying to comprehend what was going on here. "I don't believe so. Your appearance doesn't look like anyone normal… are you a Sp-…Spirit?"

The girl trilled and jumped up with joy, smiling. "DING DING DING! We have a winner! I'm surprised you figured that out so quickly! However…" her happy-go-lucky mood dropped and twisted into a serious aura bouncing off her. "It makes sense, since you can clearly see every Spirit," her cold eyes turned into evil slits. "_**Avery…**_" she hissed, her voice fall of venom.

She pulled out her black sword and stabbed it inches from Madison's face. "I can't wait till you show your face, Avery. Because when you do…" she pulled the sword and placed it a centimeter off Madison's neck. "Your head is going to be _**mine**_."

The tiny hairs on Madison's neck shot up as she shook in fear at this blade being so close to her. Her heart beat began to pick up its pace and she just sat there, scared of what would happen if she were to move just a hair.

The girl noticed the trembling and sighed. She pulled back her blade and ran her hand through her hair, pacing back and forth. Her terrifying personality switched to a sober one within just a second. She turned her head at the shaking Madison, grimacing. "I'm sorry… I just… I think I'm losing my mind to this darkness already. I can't think correctly," her gold eyes filled up with desperation. "You have to help me."

_Help her? Why would I when she suddenly threw a freaking sword only centimeters from my neck?! _Madison screamed in her head, still having shivers sent down her spine from that hair rising experience.

**I heard that… **

"NYAH!" she fell onto her back and stared confusingly at the dark girl. "HOW?!"

"Look… I apologize for that. I can't really control my instincts very well, you know? But hearing your thoughts, I don't know. I can just hear them. It's kind of weird…" she rubbed the back of her neck nervously, trying to understand this ability of hers. "But you have something weird too. You saw my memories, right?"

"Y-your memories?" Madison questioned but instantly went back to the strange flashbacks that kept making their appearance. "Wait! Yes! You're Annalisa, aren't you?"

She nodded but slapped her forehead. "You're very slow, aren't you? But anyways, I don't even know why you have them, even though you're the reincarnation of Avery. I really don't know why and I doubt North would understand, either. Perhaps we could ask Manny. Maybe he'll know…" she said, handing out her hand. "You want to understand what's happening right? Then, you should come with me. We can figure out this little situation together."

Just before Madison could take Anna's hand, the door slammed open, revealing a slender looking girl with flowing black hair. The girl pointed her hand at Anna and sent a weird looking vine around her wrists and sent Anna flying into the white brick walls.

"Annalisa, don't you DARE touch this girl!" the girl yelled slamming Anna into the wall another time. She brought her face close to her and glared nastily at her. "You don't need to act the hero anymore. Your heroic deeds were done a long time ago!"

A smirk curled along Annalisa's face. Her black hair spread all over her face. "Oh, Iris! It's been awhile… hasn't! I still remember that day long ago when you hated me and never could trust me again. Seems like we're trying to rewrite the past again, huh?"

"Oh don't you worry, **friend**, I'm not going to let history rewrite itself. I can guarantee to you that this girl isn't going to be so easily deceived as you were and she WILL be protected from the likes of your family," Iris glared coldly at Anna and without taking her eyes off Anna, yelled to the two figures making their way. "Connor, Sienna, take Madison out of here. I can handle this traitor."

"Wh-what's going on here?" Madison stuttered, still sitting on the ground by her knees. Her hair became a mess and her eyes grew scared as well as confused at all the events occurring in front of her.

"Hey, it's alright now. We're going to take you back somewhere safe and sound. We'll explain everything for you when we get back. We promise that we won't hurt you," a brunette girl, who Madison assumed was Sienna, spoke in a soft voice, nudging her to get up.

Both Sienna and Connor grabbed Madison's arms and helped her out the door. They could tell that from everything happening, she was a nervous wreck and they could still feel her shaking nervously when they walked her out the door.

Things would never be the same for her again…


	17. NOTICE!

**A/N: It's been awhile since I've updated this story. I know. But I'm back. I have AP classes this year in high school and things are harder than I expected them to be, quite frankly. So, updates are sluggish and especially since I currently have like 12 stories up and only two of them are finished (one being a one-shot fanfic). Therefore, my updates probably will take place over weekends or Friday (depending on when my marching band contests are, which are coming up quite quickly). **

**Also, not many people pay attention to this story and that's fine. I'll let everyone know this, as this author note will go to EVERY story. I will continue writing all my fanfics to the very end of which I want to end at from 10 chapters to 50 chapters, depending on where my plot was heading to for each. Some will be a lot shorter and others will be quite longer. This one is no exception. I expect this one to be the 30 range and my ROTG in the 50+ area. As for Just Another Year, my plan is somewhere between 25-35 chapters. So, as you can tell, updates will be hard and sluggishly, especially for the goals I've set for myself. I will publish this to every story and this list of my chapters for each of them. **

**My reasoning for writing such a long Author Note is very simple. I want everyone to know that I'm not discontinuing any story but just taking longer, since summer is no longer on my side. I always feel bad when I haven't updated in such a long time and wonder when I finally update, will anyone read this anymore? Constantly, that runs in my head and it kinda happened on my popular story "Breaking the Ice." I only had one previous review on it so far and I feel like everyone thinks I'm quitting the story because of not updating within a few weeks. So, this is mandatory for me to communicate with you guys and tell you flat out that all the stories will be continued and ended where they're supposed to. **

**As for how the stories will range in chapters. I'm giving everyone a rough estimate for each about where they will go to:**

**Breaking the Ice: 50+ **

**Forever Bound: 30+**

**Just Another Year: 25-30**

**Let's Play a Love Game: 15**

**Masked Emotions: 30-35**

**Perpetual Bounds: 40-50**

**The Forbidden Past: 15**

**The Siblings of Hell: 20**

**Unravel: 25-30**

**Waxing Crescent: 70+**

**So if you literally add up my estimations, it rounds out to about a combined total of 345 chapters for all these stories together. Therefore, you have to give me a little slack here because that's A LOT of chapters for one girl to write with AP homework every night, marching band, and other activities involving my family. **

**My updating schedule I won't bother posting because I'm kinda of scattered about. Whenever I'm in the mood for a certain story, that's usually the one updated that day. **

**So, until I update again, I hope you all understand. :)**

**~~~Alley Hitachiin**


End file.
